Vehicon journey: Meaning of life
by Starart132
Summary: A vehicon barely survived a battle against the autobot. He was found by a human who repaired him and used him for street race. The vehicon used him so he could be out of the war. When he found out that he was driving a robot, the two will become friend and he will enter in a family. The vehicon will found out why he was online.
1. Prologue: The broken car

AC: Here's a story centered on a vehicon.

**Summary:** A vehicon barely survived a battle against the autobot. He was found by a human who repaired him and used him for street race. The vehicon used him so he could be out of the war. When he found out that he was driving a robot, the two will become friend and he will enter in a family. The vehicon will found out why he was online.

* * *

**Vehicon journey: Meaning of life**

**Prologue: The broken car**

It was all dark for him. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't move for a while. The only thing he knew was that something was touching his circuit and his inner part. He could feel something burning some part of his body but nothing more. It was all vague and confusing for a while.

Warning...Processor malfunctioning.

Beginning of reboot.

He felt once again in the darkness. After a minute, he once again felt something touching him with some hint of voice he couldn't understand.

Processor functioning at 50% capacity...70%

He was now aware of what is going on. He cannot hear the voice, but he can finally see what's going on. His processor cannot work with his audio receptor for now. He saw two humans under him thanks to a mirror near them in contact with his body.

The younger human is a Caucasian man who is 5,9 ft. tall. He has short brown hair on his head. He has a scar under his left eyes from an injury. His eyes are crystal blue. He has a muscular body. He wears a red T-shirt and a black jean when he wanders around.

The other one is older than him and he wears an uniform clothe. He is also a Caucasian man, but he is 6,1 ft. tall and a little fat. He has short blond hair on his head except some part of it. Some other part of his hair is gray, showing that he was starting to age. His blue eyes looked at his son working and giving him some advice.

"Alright son...I can see you're making a lot of progress. We are now repairing the radiator, so you better let me do that part for now Albert." Said the older man.

"Alright father." Said the younger one named Albert. His face was covered with a little oil.

He backed away and his father started working. Albert looked at the car with a small smile.

The car was partially restored, but he could see the beautiful form of the car. His tired had been change by him. The black paint of the car has been restored and it gave a shine of beauty to it. It was hard to repaint it after repairing the dent. It had some purple paint on it that give it a cool design. It was hard to see inside the car, but he could see how beautiful it was inside. Being a car lover, he felt instantly in love with it. One thing bothered him a lot.

At the same time, the car could finally hear them again. His audio receptor was online again.

"I wonder who the idiot who completely wreck this car is? How could anyone do such a thing to a masterpiece like this?" Asked Albert.

"I don't know, but when you call me, I looked at it and around. I don't feel like it was a car accident. Someone must have vandalised it before abandoning it." Said his father. "Anyway...It took a week, but the repairs are almost over." Said the man with a smile.

"It's a good thing I'm technically on vacation. It's only the beginning of summer and I already work with you dad." Said Albert with a smile.

"I know son. You have a part time job remember." Said his father.

"I'm glad we were able to repair the car." Said Albert.

"Yeah...You wanted it to be repaired for it instead of putting it in pieces." Said his father. "I recognise that you were right. It's a fine car after all." He was also covered with dirt.

They didn't know, but the car they have brought in the garage is a decepticon, a vehicon to be precise. He wasn't moving at all, but he was listening to them. When he heard that he could end up in pieces, he almost gasped and surely interrupted their repairs on his body if it happened. He continued feeling the older one touching him and taking some piece of him apart, non-important one that gave him car performance only.

Activating inter analysis...Analysis complete.

Minor damage on most of the body with energon leak currently sealed.

Activating nanobots to complete the repairs.

He knew it will cost him in energon, but he wanted to be performant. Then he would...

_Wait...I'm not in the Nemesis and they didn't try to contact me...Why?_

Activating major analysis...Analysis Complete.

Decepticon chip has been severe and communication system gravely damage and unusable. Need replacement immediately.

_Wait...I have no contact on the Nemesis...And no way of contacting them and them seeing me. _The vehicon thought. _What happen to me to end up- Oh...Yeah...I fight against the autobot...They almost got me...My first fight on this planet and I end up that way... How am I in my car mode? Maybe I'll never know...I could have change without thinking and being aware off. Lucky me._

He wasn't sarcastic when he talked about his luck. He could fell the luck on his side to have survived against the autobot in a big fight with minor damage except two things he secretly wanted to be dispose off.

The decepticon chip is used to detect the presence of all vehicons. They are so numerous that Megatron wanted to be sure that none of them escaped from his command. It was easy for one of them to disappear because of their numbers. He didn't have it anymore...He was dead to the decepticon.

He checked his energon supplies and he was at 52% right now. He was in stasis for a long time and he didn't use a lot of it and he didn't leak too much energon. He can only guess the humans closed it up fast. He continued feeling the touch and he felt a new piece installed in him and increased his performance to his normal level. He checked his system and the human have done everything they could. He wondered what they will do with him.

"Done. We've finally finish." Said Albert father.

"That was a long repair, but we are done." Said Albert.

His father pressed a switch and the car moved down to the ground.

"I think it needs to be clean up now." Said Albert. "I'll do that while you continue working. My shift was over for a while anyway."

"True. Remember that tomorrow is the day we are close." Said his father. "He cost 3 200$ for the repairs."

Albert looked at the car and he entered inside. He saw the key in the keyhole. He didn't know, but the vehicon had a key that did nothing, but let them believe that he worked with a key. He thought sometimes to blend in with humans, but he never had the courage to do it.

The vehicon felt the human sitting on the leather seat.

_He is the first one who sit on me. I see his body squishing the seat a little, but I didn't have any receptor on it so I can only see him sitting. What to do now? My first thought is to run away, but with him inside...I don't know. It's too scary to try anything, so I'll stay offline for now. My body is still too painful to use it by myself or transform. His hands are put on the Steering wheel and I feel it. I have receptor on it. His hands are soft and squishy. He now knows why they were call squishy. He moved the keys to start me. I decide to remain silent and play along with him. I have to make him believe that I am a normal car. I do not know what will happen to me if he found out about my existence. I cannot be on the news of any TV show. The autobot and the decepticon will know that I'm alive. _Thought the vehicon.

The human drive the vehicon outside and rolled near a spot where he could wash the car. He went out of the vehicon and then took the water hose and he spread water on it.

The vehicon felt the cold water on his exterior and it felt it good. The cold water was cleaning him up and he couldn't help, but like it. He forced himself not to purr. It was the first time in existence that he was clean that way.

It was the moment he thought about his situation and what to do now.

He knew that he was damaged by the autobot and lost contact in any way with the Nemesis. He knew that the humans repaired him. He knew he couldn't hurt the humans who helped him. He had no one to force him to hurt living being so he had no reason to do it. He was also grateful to save his life in a way. He knew that it will be troublesome to find energon, but there is a lot and his kind didn't extract a lot of it for now. He also was created with the ability to detect energon in his system, which he still didn't know how it was possible.

He was always different from the other vehicons. He was much more aware of his existence, often wondering who he was and what his destiny was. He was also wondering if the war was a just cause. He never say it out loud, he knew he would be offline if spot out asking those questions. His most important question, what is the meaning of life? He always wondered why he was online. It always bothered him and he never found the answer, he shouldn't even feel the desire to ask it.

He knew that he was a coward and that he always wanted to run away from the war and from the battles. Every time he fought, he always thought that he was going offline and always prayed Primus to let him stay online and sometimes even begged him. He was so afraid of his demise. His near offline experience against the autobot was enough for him.

He thought about it for a second and he realised something. He had no contact with the decepticon and they couldn't find him as if he was offline. Primus answered his prayers. He was finally free. He realised why the water felt so good on him, why the repairs didn't bother him like the usual. He was free from the decepticon and consider out of the war.

Even so, he wasn't an idiot. He had to remain careful. If he was spot out, he's offline for sure. The autobot will offline him without mercy and he will be executed by the decepticon for treason. The price of freedom was high for him.

He then felt something moving on his body and he saw that the human was washing him with bubble water now. He looked at it and it was a kind of soap to clean better than with water only.

The human father walked near his son.

"How's it going?" Asked his father.

"It's doing good...Dad...What are we going to do with this car?" Asked Albert curiously.

"We could sell it to an owner." Said his father.

Albert wasn't sure about it. The vehicon saw his face and he knew he had another agenda for him.

"What if I keep him?" Asked Albert. "No one is going to search for this car. It was almost completely destroy and it was there for a while. I'll pay for the repair if you say yes." Suggest his son with pleading eyes to his father.

His father looked at him unsure. He knew he was responsible enough, but it was a fine car and he wasn't sure because it is a beautiful car that attracts attention and thief. His son had repaired it after all.

The vehicon wanted for them to just go away so he could roll to freedom.

He wasn't sure if it was alright when he suddenly had a second thought. Maybe it was better if he stayed; he would have a shelter in a way and a spot where he could return.

"Alright. You better take care of it." Said his father. "I don't want it to end up in pieces."

The vehicon silently gasped.

"I never did to your car. I will have no reason to borrow yours anymore." Said Albert. The vehicon was relief to hear that. "Thanks father."

He then hugged his father with affection. He then continued cleaning the sentient car, which he still wasn't aware off. When he was finish with his exterior, he cleaning the inside of the car and the vehicon had to use all his will not to purr. His inside is more sensible than the outside and the friction of the hand on his inside was soft and he liked it.

After he was clean, the human stayed in him for a few seconds. He then heard a sound and he saw the human using a communication device.

"Hello there. This is Albert." Said the humans in him. "Alright! Where is the next one? Let me take note...Tomorrow at midnight. Alright. I'll be ready...I have my own car this time."

Albert closed up is Blackberry and he looked at his car.

"Alright. I'll bring you inside." Said Albert.

He drove him back in the garage and he let the car there. He walked away, but he stopped for a few seconds and turned around when a purr sound appeared for one second. He thought he heard something. He looked carefully and no sound was made.

"Must be my imagination." Said Albert.

He walked away and leaved the vehicon alone.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the prologue. Here's the two next chapters.

Chapter 1: The fastest car.

Chapter 2: A special car.


	2. Chapter 1: The fastest car

AC: Hello there. I'm glad you liked the prologue. He's important information for the timeline. The prologue might have confused you.

**The story started ****3**** years before the series**.

So Cliffjumper is alive for now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The fastest car**

Albert was rolling with his car for a while. It was his off day and he rolled with the car he obtained and saw what it could do. He was curious about his performance, because he realised that he said too fast that he got a new car when he didn't know his limits and also how to drive it. He was rolling in town to test out the wheels and it rolled without any problem. The steering well reacted perfectly. The car was perfect for driving and Albert knew it.

"You're the perfect car for tonight." Commented Albert.

The vehicon heard him and he wondered what he meant by that. He looked at him and he saw him giving a small smile. He didn't know much about humans, but he knew it would not be something he will like. He just hoped that he will not end up in pieces or damage again.

They continued rolling for a while and Albert looked at the gas tank indicator. It was still high and he knew he had enough for the race. He decided that the test was over and he returned to the garage, which was also his home. He passed in front of a sigh written welcome to Jasper.

The vehicon controlled the gas tank indicator for the reasons that he didn't need and want gas in him. He saw what happened to the car when they are refuelled and he didn't want gas that way. He was sure it wouldn't feel good at all. The other reason was simply that he worked on energon and not on gas. They entered in the parking lot and the vehicon was put in the garage. Albert closed it behind him and leaved the vehicon alone.

The vehicon checked his energon supplies in his tank and he saw that only 40% was left in him. He knew that he had to find some soon. He wondered what will happen now and he hoped that whatever will happen tonight will not cost too much of his energon. He didn't want to join the Allspark. The simple idea terrorized him and even more because he was a vehicon. He decided to recharge when he had the opportunity and wondered what the human had in his mind for tonight.

**Much later**

It was around 23h30 and the vehicon was online once again. He heard a light sound of footstep and he knew that the human was coming for whatever reason he had for this night. He didn't mind if his paint was scratch, but he didn't want to be destroy. He wished that he wasn't sent in a demolition playground where he could end up in pieces like he saw in the TV show.

Albert started rolling at his destination and the unknown could give a spark attack to the poor vehicon. He knew that human could be very narcissist and he hoped that Albert wasn't that kind. Eventually, they reached their destination and he saw that there were other sports and racing car like him. The vehicon observed the place and he saw lots of old teenagers and young adults who were talking to each other's. There were girls with very light clothes, some girl with heavy clothes and males of different colors and clothes.

The vehicon was amaze by the diversity he saw there. His kind was mostly identical and it was something that gave him the impression to be a replacement warrior. He looked at them and he wondered what the Albert had in mind. He stopped at a spot where no one was present. Albert came out and he saw a few persons coming.

"Hello there Albert." Said one teenager. "I see you finally got a permanent car."

"Everyone heard about it already. Yeah. It took a week, but that baby is ready to roll." Said Albert.

The vehicon checked about the word baby and he wanted to grunt at him. It was insulting to be called an infant, but he had doubts that the meaning of his word was the one he found. He knew that humans spoke by using literally and figurative term, which confused him.

"It's a very nice one...How you obtain it?" Asked another teenager.

"Someone abandon it greatly damage for a while. I found it and call dad to bring it to our garage. We then fixed it and I had a little attachment to it. So I decided to keep it. It was after this that I decide to give him the fire baptism." Said Albert.

"You mean putting it into a race." Said another teenager who seems to be confused like the vehicon.

"Yes. He'll be the fastest one. I trust my guts in it." Said Albert.

_That's it! I don't want to try and understand them when they say things that don't make sense. _Shouted the vehicon in his mind. He was a little relief that it was a race he was going to do and not a demolition contest. He just hoped that Albert was good at racing.

"...Hum..." Albert saw someone else coming. He never saw that red and blue car before. The door opened and he saw a girl.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a young adult to the girl. "You brought the car for your man?"

"No!" She shouted. "I've just learn there was a race here and I decide as a woman to kick your ass in this street race!"

Albert looked at her and he wondered who she was.

She is a girl with brown skin on her body and paler on the palm of her hand. Her hairs are long and black attached on her back with a black ribbon so it will not bother her. She has brown eyes with yellow lines on it. She wears glasses to see better. She wears a white and sexy shirt on her with a blue jean. She had a gum in her mouth.

"Hello there." Said Albert walking at her direction.

"Hi." She said politely.

"So...Entering in the competition." Said Albert. He was glad not to be sexist.

"Yes...Anything to say?" She asked.

"My name is Albert and I wish you good luck." He said raising his hand.

The girl took it and she shook.

"Mine is Ema. I'm new here." She said with a small smile.

"Let the best win." Said Albert.

"You're the first one in my many street races who told me that." She said.

"There's been a few times girl here. I've only race for two years. I race time to time and I've watched a few girls participating. Also...My mother putted sex equality deep in my mind...So I'm glad about it." Said Albert.

"Okay...Anyway, prepared to lose." Said Ema walking at the direction of her car.

Albert looked at her butt and he could say that her jean was stuck on her skin.

He turned at the direction of his car and he climbed inside.

It was 23h58 and the race was about to start. Albert took position and he was beside Ema. She could saw him in his car.

The vehicon looked around and he saw that he started at the fifth position and by the side of him, the girl Albert spoke too was there. He wondered if he will end up intact in that race. Form what he heard and from his research about Albert, he never got arrested or had any accident with a car. He also said that he had done a few street races. He knew he wasn't too much in danger.

A woman walked in front of the car and she had a long shirt in her arm of white color. The light of the car shined in front of them and some illuminated her. She raised her arm.

"READY! SET! GO!" She screamed.

All cars, including the vehicon accelerated at their maximum capacity and passed beside the woman. The vehicon forced himself not to go at full speed when he felt the human pressing the accelerator brutally. He felt it like a kick on his chest. His vehicle form was more sensible in the inside and he didn't gasp in pain. He wanted to tell him to be more softly with his inside, but that would be stupid.

He noticed that he was in the third place and he already distanced some cars behind him. He knew he was in a safe zone when fewer vehicles were around. He looked around while letting Albert driving and he saw that they were in a desert on the only road. He saw the dark sky of the night with the stars shining and he found it beautiful. Sadly, he couldn't observe them at the speed he was rolling. He then focused on the race and he accelerated a little. He was afraid of an accident, but he knew he could take control and evade any trouble if it could happen.

Albert managed to pass at the left side of the second driver and he picked the second place. Near in front of him, Ema was the first one in the race and she intended to stay first. Her car was powerful and it gave her a lot of speed, but the vehicon knew he could beat her easily if he let Albert accelerated.

The problem was that he didn't know who Albert is and his self-conservation instinct were strong. He let Albert accelerated a little and he was catching up to her.

"Alright...Half of the track is done, only three more kilometers." Said Albert. "You're incredible." He said to the car.

The vehicon, even if he knew that the human ignored of his existence, was glad of the compliment. It was the first one he ever received in his life and he decided to thank him by giving him even more speed to beat Ema.

Albert saw his speed increased and he wondered if what he said had consequence or that the car wasn't at his best before that. He didn't mind and he moved to the left. He was beside Ema and he looked at her for one second when they were at a strait part. She also looked at him surprised and she then focused on what's in front of them. Albert did the same and he passed in front of Ema and he rolled bring in first place. He was impressed that his car was the fastest one. He told the others it was the best for subjective reason.

They continued for a while and the vehicon was kinda glad that Albert and him were winning. It was the first time he won at something against stranger than against other vehicons. He then suddenly detected something and he looked to the left at a small mountain. He detected energon there and he knew he had to come back for energon. It all happened in one second. He took the information and putted it in his processor for later. He then refocused on the race and it was over after another minute. When they reached the line, Albert slow down and he braked without going too far. He then stopped and he saw Ema doing the same near him.

The both opened their window. Ema was smiling at him.

"Well...You bested me Albert. It was better you than anyone else." She said.

"You were good too. You manage to be first incredibly fast." Said Albert.

"I didn't try to block you. I thought you weren't that experienced, but you suddenly accelerated and you beat me." Ema said.

"I...I know. I'm surprise myself. I pressed at max and he didn't accelerate until he acted like he had a turbo." Said Albert.

"Maybe something was blocking it until now." She suggested. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"No. I don't want to try my chance with my father. He was sleepy so it was a good opportunity. Also, tomorrow is my other day before I continued working at my father garage." He said.

"You're working at a garage?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Albert.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"It is near the exit of the town when you come here for the race." Said Albert.

"Alright. Note taken." Said Ema.

"Alright. I'll have to go now." Said Albert.

"See ya next time." Said Ema.

Ema nodded at him and they both rolled their separate way. Albert wanted to return home since he was starting to be exhausted. It always happened after a rush of adrenaline in him and after a race. The vehicon wanted the same thing, he was at 34% of energon thanks to the race and he knew he couldn't hold on forever.

After a few minutes, he was back home and he returned inside before stopping at the exit. He looked at his car and it was in good condition. He smiled before walking away in his house.

The door closed and the vehicon waited for his chance. When he detected him far away, he knew he was asleep. He transformed into his robot form and carefully used his claw to open the garage. The garage opened quietly and when it was open, he moved outside before closing it behind him. He then transformed into his car form and he rolled at the location where he detected energon.

When he reached his destination, he was lucky. He found an entrance naturally made and adapted for his humanoid size. He transformed to this form and he walked inside. He looked around and he saw a lot of energon. He immediately consumed some of it with his tongue with pincer on it. He knew, from some humans movie, that he looked a little like Alien at the moment when he drain the energon from the stone. He didn't care, but he realised that made him weird. He took another one and he reached 100%. The energon wasn't put in cube and it was at his purest form. It didn't matter to him. Vehicons were built to resist to his pure form and to consume it without having to decrease his grade. He then picked the most he could during an hour and putted it into his subspace for when he will need some.

Once he finished his individual mining, he was satisfied and he rolled back to the garage. He was lucky that the race reward him with so many energon. He had enough for a while and he had no reason to be worried. He didn't know that some little trouble awaited him.

**Autobot base**

Ratchet was in front of his computer and he detected the presence of energon moving at the direction of Jasper.

"Optimus. I've detected presence of energon moving at the direction of the city." Warned Ratchet.

"Alright Ratchet. Arcee and Cliffjumper will go there and scout out." Said Optimus. He looked at the Arcee and Cliffjumper who were side by side. "I want you to be careful. They might be humans there and Fowler forbidden us from any contact with them. Proceed with caution."

"We will do boss." Said Cliffjumper.

He transformed and rolled out. Arcee made a small smile and moved her head left to right before transforming too. She rolled out after him.

**Back in the garage.**

The vehicon rolled casually at the direction of the garage internally smiling with energon on his subspace. He transformed back into his robot form and he pressed the switch to open it. Once the garage was open, he returned inside and he was about to close when he heard a sound.

"What the hell?!" Shouted a voice.

The vehicon panicked and he transformed into his car form without thinking it would cause more trouble and showed anyone that he was a car. He looked at the direction of the voice and he saw that it was Albert looking at him with his mouth open.

The vehicon knew he was busted. He transformed back into his robot form.

"Listen...Just don't say anything...And please hear me out before screaming and alerting everyone." Said the vehicon. He was on his knee and he mimicked a human begging with his arms and hands.

Albert looked at him and said nothing. In his hand, he had his Blackberry and the vehicon was afraid that he might use it. He looked at the human and he wondered what he had to say.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it and please review.

Chapter 2: A special car.


	3. Chapter 2: A special car

AC: I'm so glad to have this many review for the story; Four for one chapter in one day, my best score. Anyway, the second chapter isn't really believable and strong. I redone it again, but I couldn't move around it. It's the only type I have more problem with, meeting a super strange being and their reactions.

It is natural from Albert personality I have him, but not for normal people.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A special car**

The vehicon was still in his begging position while was looking at him afraid, but mostly surprised.

"A robot...disguise as my...car." Said Albert surprised and quietly. He looked at him and said nothing.

His faceplate was gray and a little uniform. He has only a red visor on the middle upper top of it with inside an optic. His chest armor is purple like feet like boots, his shoulders and his pelvis section. His arms, legs and his tank is black. On his feet and on his shoulders, he has his four wheels of black color. Albert noticed that he had a short neck for his size. He was around 26 ft tall...If he wasn't on his knee and trying to be small.

The robot wasn't that scary for Albert. He was on his knee and he was begging to Albert to say nothing when he was obviously bigger and stronger. It also made him pity him and that hit his soft spot. The vehicon wondered why the human didn't scream in fear like in most horror movie he saw in secret.

"Alright...I want some explanation. I saved your life...Without knowing it, and...I just pity you right now." Said Albert seriously. He then felt nervous. "Just stop begging please...You make me feel like I point a gun at your...face."

The vehicon didn't know, but Albert is the type of guy who always gave a chance to anyone...Even a giant robot.

"Thank you." Said the vehicon relief that the human was so cooperative. He was still a little worried when he saw that his Blackberry was still in his hand. "I just want to live."

"Explain everything now please." Said Albert.

"Alright...Yeah...I'm a robot who disguise himself as a car. I'm a vehicon and I was a soldier in a war happening on a planet far away from here." Said the vehicon starting to share his story. He decided to be honest since he isn't a good liar. "During the war, they were two factions, the autobot and the decepticon. I was in the decepticon group and I was force to fight against the autobot. So many of the vehicon I was fighting with die during the war. I was always...Scared that my turn will come soon. When I came to Earth, I had a fight where I almost die...I survived thanks to a miracle and...Also thanks to you and the older human. You repaired my damage body. I could have escape from here when I could...But...You wanted me as your car...Also...I owe you my life...And finally, it was hiding me at the same time since there was a passenger in the car. So I decided to be your car and said nothing about it even if I wanted to comment about when he kick the accelerator, which is a part of my chest...Anyway...I just want to live a life without fearing death." Finished the vehicon.

Albert looked at him and he said nothing. He knew he got the super short version and he didn't mind that. It was clear that he lived longer than him, but he didn't know why he wanted to stay with him. He wasn't sure that owing his life was his true motive and using him to hide was also a part of it.

"Is that the only reason?" Asked Albert.

"...No...I also needed a shelter and..." He detected energon signature. He detected two coming at their direction and he knew it was either the autobot or the decepticon. The garage door was still open.

"Hurry human. Close the gate." Said the vehicon.

"What?" Asked Albert.

"The gate...Close it...I feel the autobot or decepticon coming for me. Hide me please." Said the vehicon.

Albert got the message and he pressed on a switch. The garage door started closing and the vehicon watched it going down and he wanted it to go down faster. After a few seconds, it was closed and the autobot or decepticon couldn't saw him. The vehicon calmed down and he saw on his arf.

"Thank you." Said the vehicon.

Albert walked closer to him and he saw on a chair in front of him. The vehicon wondered why he moved closer to him...But he took it as a good sigh...But the Blackberry was still in his hand.

"So you are a robot from space. It makes you even more special for me." Said Albert.

"...You are not angry at me?" Asked the vehicon.

"I've seen stranger things in my life. You also told me the true. I could feel it in your voice." Said Albert. "I also pity you. From what you are saying...You are alone now. Those decepticons are hunting you and the so the...auto...bot."

"No...The decepticon though I'm offline...Death for you. I took my chance to escape from this war..." Said the vehicon correcting the human.

"My name is Albert." Said the human presenting himself. "What's yours?"

"...I don't have a name." Said the vehicon.

"Oh...Anyway...I can call you vehicon for now...Since you are the only one." Said the human.

"You can do that." Said the vehicon.

"Now...Can you give me a longer version of your story?" Asked Albert.

"...Alright." Said the vehicon. "I'll give you the full story, but you have to tell no one about me."

"I promise." Said Albert. He putted his Blackberry back in his pocket.

"Thank you. Here's how everything started..." Then, the vehicon started to tell his tale and the tale of Cybertron.

**Outside of the garage**

Cliffjumper and Arcee arrived at the source of energon the computer detected.

"We aren't seeing anything Ratchet." Said Arcee. "Where is it now?"

"-It's at the- Dammit! The stupid human computer lagged again! I have no signal until I manage to pass over the stupid slagging bug. Stupid primitive technology!-" Shouted Ratchet at the other side of the radio.

...

"Looks like the doc needs some time." Said Cliffjumper smiling at the misery of Ratchet.

"I hope he found it fast. Whoever the signal is, he will escape us." Said Arcee seriously.

"Do not worry. I'm sure-" Cliffjumper was cut by Ratchet.

"-Alright. I pass over the bug...It's near you and it is not moving.-" Said Ratchet.

"The only thing near us is a...Garage shop where they repair vehicles." Said Cliffjumper. "Try again."

"-The signal is strong and clear. There is one of us currently transporting energon in this...Garage shop.-" Said Ratchet.

"I don't see anything there except light opened in the garage...Even if it is close." Said Arcee.

"I confirm this Ratchet." Said Cliffjumper. "Should we try to stealth our way through?"

"-This is too risky.-" Said Optimus. "-If there is a human nearby, they will find you. It is best to proceed with caution.-"

"Roger that boss." Said Cliffjumper.

"Now what?" Asked Arcee.

"We have all our time. We just have to wait for it to move." Said Cliffjumper.

**Inside the shop.**

The vehicon continued telling his story while checking outside with his ability. He still detected the energon signal and it didn't move since it was near him. He knew he was watched, but they weren't taking action. He could only guess that it was autobot. Megatron wouldn't lose his time that way.

"That shall be all about Cybertron. When the end was near...The Allspark that created our kind was lost. Megatron, my ex-leader couldn't find more soldiers. So...His scientist Shockwave created a special project and after a long time, he succeeded. He created something called...Artificial spark. As I explain to you, a spark is our self-inside of us...Like the soul thing you said to me earlier in comparison. That was how we vehicons were created and manufactured. We have an artificial spark inside of us...But it wasn't perfect like a spark. We weren't created the same way as the others...We weren't the same and our processor didn't work the same. Most of us obey our leaders because we cannot think of anything else. We cannot think well. We weren't extremely autonomic...So we took time to make our own decision and Megatron did it at our place or another leader...Even if it was crazy. We weren't really alive...I think. We don't have a real spark...Or a real soul to put it your way. We don't really have a self or strong emotion in us...Even if we have personality." Said the vehicon sadly.

Albert listened to him carefully and he knew he was telling the true. He just knew it. It felt like someone was opening his heart and letting everything out. The voice of the vehicon was sad and also with sorrow. The way he was moving was a little depressive.

"I was different. More different than the few who sticks out with their greater intelligence. I have a strong processor and my emotions are powerful. I can think and decide with autonomy. I can be afraid...I can be sad...I fear the death. I don't know what is waiting for me or my kind...We don't have a real spark...So we will not go to the Well of the Allspark. The simple thought is always...Painful. We don't have an afterlife...We just fade away and we are replaced by copies of us. I think too much compare to the others who just...Live and are online. They don't think about what after or what if..." Said the vehicon with sadness, fear and he seemed hopeless. He moved his faceplate closer to the human when he said that. "No answers...It's the worst kind."

"When you were on Earth?" Asked Albert.

"I thought I was at peace. I thought they were no autobot, that I could relax...Until Starscream came and told us otherwise. We searched for them and when I was in my first fight...Their leader shot at me and punch me a few times...Not sure what the order was...Then it was black...The last thing that appeared in my processor was...Oblivion and the fact that I was left behind...Like the others. I was there for nothing...I've done nothing of my existence." Said the vehicon. His voice was sad and exhausted, like it was a long journey just to tell and to remember this.

Albert said nothing.

"Then you save me...I...I still don't know what to do so...I do what I always done...I never say it, but it is obvious...Staying passive like always." Said the vehicon.

Albert said nothing and the vehicon finished talking. He looked in the eyes of the human and he saw something in there; compassion.

"I cannot understand how you feel." Said Albert honestly and slowly. He then spoke faster. "And I never will. One thing is sure thought...You can stay here as long as you like. Just...Don't let anyone know about you...You will be taken away like in so many movies."

"I begged you, but...Are you sure you want that?" Asked the vehicon.

"Of course. You need help and I'm not a jerk to let you down...Despise how big you are." Said Albert. "I'll need to adjust...Just trying to stay cool."

"...Human...How are you not scare of me?" Asked the vehicon finally noticing his serious face and his absence of fear, when his own calmed down when the two energon signatures still hadn't move.

"I don't have a reason. Scare or not...You didn't do two things. You didn't try to kill me or kidnap me. That is enough for me." Said Albert. "I'm not someone who's scare easily."

"Still make no sense." Said the vehicon.

"You attitude also. A giant robot begging you...You can't fear something like that." Said Albert chucking a little.

The vehicon looked at the one and only one conclusion came in his mind.

"You are definitely not normal." He concluded.

"Never was and never be...Anyway...You're living by this...energon thing right?" Asked the human.

"I have supplies of this in my subspace for a while." Said the vehicon.

"Vehicon..." Albert said nothing. Saying vehicon again and again bothered him a little. "That's not a good name. You should find one eventually." Said Albert.

"...Don't you want to name me?" Asked the vehicon.

"I will not name you. You have to pick your own name." Said Albert.

The vehicon said nothing when something clicked in his mind.

"Human-" He was cut by the human.

"Call me Albert please. We are no stranger anymore." Said Albert.

"Alright...Albert...Why did you want me to stay? I was a decepticon and I...I forgot to told you we do bad things and might threaten to kill your kind." Asked the vehicon.

"I'm the kind of guy who likes to help those who need me...I'm also someone who believe that nothing is purely evil...Call me dump or naïf...But I believe in that." Said Albert. "You also said that you ran away from the decepticon and didn't try to hurt me. So I can give you some trust."

"...I'm glad I found someone like you." Said the vehicon. "Anything else?"

"No...I think I'm going to sleep now." Said Albert. "After this...I need to rest...What about you?"

"I'm going to recharge...It's close to what you do." Said the vehicon.

"Alright...Night." Said Albert closing the light and walking away.

The vehicon transformed back into his car mode and he used his energon detection and he still detected the stalkers in the distance. He felt into recharge anyway, but putting his sensors alert to the max in case they are coming.

**Outside the garage**

The autobots continued watching the garage without moving closer. It was starting to get long, especially for Cliffjumper who wanted some actions or to return to headquarters and recharged. After a long night, the sun started to come.

"I guess it was a bug after all. No autobot or decepticon would stay somewhere this long without trying to call anyone." Said Cliffjumper bored.

"I agree with you. You know the computer and Ratchet aren't in good term." Said Arcee.

"I know...Always bugging on him in many ways. He cannot fix it himself." Said Cliffjumper.

"Especially with windows. That almost made him crazy." Said Arcee.

"Yeah...This is Cliffjumper. Requesting Ground Bridge...Nothing interesting here." He said.

The Ground Bridge opened and the two autobots walked away.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 2. Still unsure about it, but it's not too bad...I guess.

Chapter 3: Casual day and special night.

Chapter 4: Silence tears.

Chapter 5: Of heart and spark (Had to write this title or I'll forgot it).


	4. Chapter 3: Casual day and special night

AC: Here's the third chapter of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Casual day and special night**

In the garage, the vehicon finished recharging after the sun rose up in the sky. He was aware of his surrounding and he used his detectors. He was glad that the autobots, most likely them and not the decepticon since nothing is destroyed, didn't try to search at the garage. He was also glad that they were gone. He relaxed and he felt at ease. Fir the first time, he felt truly safe in his existence.

He looked calmly at the garage and he finally noticed something that he hadn't last time since he was focusing on finding energon and panicking when he was spotted by the human. The garage was huge. He should have realised it when he was sitting on his arf in the garage last night. He stopped looking around for a while and he waited there. He guessed that nothing will happen today and he will spend it with no work at all.

He was wrong about that.

He heard a sound of a door opening and he saw the human walking at his direction. It was Albert. He entered in him and he started the car. He took out something and clicked on it. It was the remote control of the garage. It slowly opened.

"Hello Albert...Rest well?" He asked to the human.

"Oh! Hello...Yes. Sorry...Kinda forgot about the fact that you were a giant robot." Said Albert nervously and apolitically.

The vehicon didn't take it the wrong way.

"Where are we going?" Asked the vehicon curiously.

"It's my day off and our fridge is empty. I'm in charge of the groceries today." Said Albert. The garage was open and Albert drove the vehicon out. He then pressed the switch and he started rolling at the direction of the town.

"What is this...groceries?" Asked the vehicon curiously.

Albert wanted to ask him what he meant when he remembered that he was a vehicon.

"The groceries are food my father and me needed to eat if we want to life. There is also water that we needed to survive." Said Albert to the vehicon.

The vehicon used his processor and entered in the internet and he checked more about it while the human explained him the best he could. He could do both at the same time since he let the human control him for a while. He understood the meaning of this and he knew he would be alone in the parking lot for a while. He didn't really mind that. He will be able to think a little more about his situation.

When they arrive, they were in the middle of Jasper and Albert walked out at the direction of the grocery store. The vehicon was alone and the doors looked. No one except him enter in him.

He started to think about his situation. He knew Albert will be confuse a few times about him in his vehicle mode...He noticed that he was a little sleepy when he came to him with his eyes a little unfocused until he remembered him and his emotions accelerate the waking up procedure. He felt lucky that the human was opening to him and welcome him into his life...Even if he entering in his a little brutally in the beginning.

He was also surprised that the human didn't ask how he knew about the artificial spark. If he asked him...It would have been bad for the vehicon. He didn't found out the good way...Even worse than the bad way. He just told him the consequence...Existence crisis that never end, just postponed. He then changed his mind and he wondered what next. He lived with him for now, but what will happen in the future? He didn't know and that terrified him. Will the decepticon win the battle for the Earth, will they lose against the autobot or will the Earth be destroyed like Cybertron? He couldn't know...But he hoped he will not be caught in crossfire eventually.

Little did he know, Megatron was gone for now. He wasn't in the Nemesis and Starscream was in command. The worst case scenario couldn't happen right now.

He was trap in those thought until Albert came back with the groceries he putted on the back bench and he sat down at the driving spot. They then rolled away back home.

"After this...I'll show you around the town so you can be familiar with it." Said Albert.

"What about the older human?" Asked the vehicon.

"Him? I'm not worried. Dad knows I'm an adult now. I can do what I want as long as I don't end up in trouble...Which never happens." Said Albert.

"...Does he know about those races?" Asked the vehicon.

"..." Albert was now nervous and sweats a little on his forehead. "Well...Gosh...No." He admitted his eyes moving to the right for a second in embarrassment, until he remembered he was driving.

"So...Responsible." Chuckled the vehicon and teasing him.

"Well...Yeah...It's a hobby." Said Albert. "Anyway...Let's go home so I can put the groceries." He added to end the subject.

The vehicon knew he didn't want to talk anymore about this...But he wasn't sure if he could let it pass. It was the only pleasure he had found for now. He said nothing in the end and reached home. Albert unpacked what he paid and he returned to the car a while later and they were up to the road once again.

They said nothing for a while until they reached Jasper. The vehicon started to look around more carefully and he observed the place. It was calm down, compare to everything he saw, calm was easy for him to see. He looked around and he saw the high school.

"What is this building?" He asked about the high school.

"That's the high school where I was going until I graduated. It was a nice time. I sucked at most of the sport and never try to do my best. I preferred building things..." He said nothing.

Nostalgia was in his eyes and a combination of anger and frustration. The vehicon guessed that something happen in there, something not good. He didn't press on it. He looked at the architecture and found it not that bad before they continued to travel. The passed in front of a library where they could borrow book, which he was too big to read...It he was curious about it. They continued the tour and they passed in front of the police station.

"What is this place with a star?" Asked the vehicon curiously.

"That's...the police station." Said the human uneasy about the place.

"Why are you uneasy?" Asked the vehicon.

"Vehicon...I got no trouble with the cop...But some of my friend did." Admitted Albert. "The cop in there is kinda...He's corrupted. He is a little soft and very careful in his corruption. He seemed good to anyone...But do not let him fool you. He arrested my friend last year because he didn't like their face...And their car confiscated...To his mansion." Said Albert furiously. "He's a thief."

"...No one is doing anything about it?" Asked the vehicon.

"No. We cannot do anything about it. He would just arrest us and keep us silent. He might even try to kill someone if he feels on the fire." Said Albert. "It's just best to let it go and wait for the FBI to do something...If they could."

"Pessimistic. I didn't think you were that way." Said the vehicon.

"...I can see now." Said Albert.

"What you mean?" Asked the vehicon.

"I try not to think about him." Said Albert rolling away from the station. "Dad say that you could be stole...They're not a lot of thief here since the cop stole their « job ». The sheriff likes cool car and you are one heck of a car. I hope you don't reach his taste."

"Me too." Said the vehicon.

They continued rolling away from it and they reached a gas station. The vehicon looked at it and he trembled a little at the thought of being put gas in there. Albert felt it and he said nothing.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That...How can you put gas in there?" He asked a little disgusted.

"That's because it the way it does. The gas tank is in there and you can only fill it there." Said Albert.

"Yeah...But from the view of one of my kind...Something not for young audience...If you get it." Said the vehicon.

"You know a few things about our culture?" Asked the human.

"I watch some of your TV...In secret." Said the vehicon. "Some of the show where good and some bad...Some...Horrible and a few master pieces."

"That's the way it is." Said Albert.

"Yeah...I thought about it...The sheriff...Aren't you racer afraid that he'll got you?" Asked the vehicon.

"Vehicon...We aren't dump. We do the race at the best moment. When he is busy and one of us ended up as the watched. He looked at him to be sure he will not suddenly decide to come here." Said Albert. "I was there for two years. It's not that hard to watch the only very corrupted. The other cops are mostly doing their job...But are playing blind with their superior actions."

"...Alright." Said the vehicon.

They continued rolling until the night came. They returned home after the exploration.

After supper, Albert returned to the garage where he left the vehicon.

"Back already. Why?" Asked the vehicon when he was inside.

"I looked in internet and there is a good movie I want to see in the open theater." Said Albert.

The vehicon knew what open theater was. He wanted to go there, but he was too scared to be busted. He was excited.

"What is the movie?" Asked the vehicon.

"I heard it was a good one. It's a horror movie." Said Albert.

"..." The vehicon said nothing.

"Joking. I don't want to traumatize you." Said Albert laughing lightly. "There is nothing that could scare you like that. It's an action pack movie. It will be good."

"Good...I don't want a spark attack." Said the vehicon.

They rolled at the open theater and Albert buy one ticket. He then parked and picked some pop-corn and a soda and he returned in the vehicon.

"Don't drop anything. You will dirt my inside." Said the vehicon.

"I'll clean you if it happens." Said Albert.

"Alright. Just be careful. I hate sticky stuff." Said the vehicon.

"Do not worry." Said the human a little grumpy.

They watched the movie and it was really an action pack one. Even so, there was a good story line for this kind of movie with some believable character. The problem was the female's character too much weak and cliché except the main character which was a kick ass woman.

They rolled away when the movie was over, but not at the direction of home.

"Not a bad movie. Not as good as the critic said, but good nonetheless. The main female character Aiga saved the movie and the story." Commented Albert.

"I haven't seen any movie and I don't know what you mean by bad character during the credits." Said the vehicon.

"They are bad because they are cliché character. The females were blank and empty. You couldn't care about them." Said Albert.

"I never saw them so I can't say it's a cliché." Said the vehicon.

"It's something you always saw like in horror movie: The virgin die last. That's a cliché. The movie is too predictable." Said Albert.

"Cliché is always bad?" Asked the vehicon.

"Not always. Not when the cliché is used well and give characters some personality, more than without it." Said Albert. "Some character could correspond to it in real life after all."

"So...Not use the easy way." Said the vehicon.

"Yep." Said Albert.

"Where are we going now?" Asked the vehicon.

"I was wondering if you ever watched the stars?" Asked the human.

"Of course I've watch it." Said the vehicon.

"On the planet perspective?" Asked Albert.

"...Never...I just saw it when we passed near it in the Nemesis." Said the machine.

They then stopped somewhere desert and near a hill, or a big rock spot for the vehicon.

"I've watched the news for a while. I didn't tell you, but there will be shooting starts tonight." Said Albert.

"Shooting stars?" Asked the vehicon.

"Anyway, we could watch it from the top of the hill." Said Albert.

The vehicon looked at it and he knew he couldn't roll on it. He transformed and he picked the human and he climbed the hill with him on his servo. When they reached the top, Albert lay down on the ground after he was putted on the ground and looked at the sky. The vehicon watched the human and he did the same. He lay down on his back plate and he looked at the sky.

They both said nothing for a while.

"What will happen?" Asked the vehicon. He didn't want to stay too long in case an Autobot or decepticon passed there.

"You'll see soon." Said Albert.

In the dark sky, arcs of light started to appear in the sky as the shooting star reached the Earth atmosphere. The vehicon looked at it and he gasped surprised.

"That's...Shooting star?" Asked the vehicon.

The dark sky was illuminated by shooting star. The vehicon only heard the human answering positively without words. They said nothing and watched the shooting star. It only continued for a few minutes until it ended. The vehicon was impressed by this.

"That's...incredible...I...I never though it looked that way on Earth." Said the vehicon surprised.

"I'm glad you like it. It doesn't happen often and I missed the last one." Said Albert. His voice was sad when he spoke about the last one. "...*Sigh*" He sighted sadly.

"...We should return to the garage." Said the vehicon.

"Yes." Said Albert.

They returned home and the vehicon wondered why Albert was depressed after enjoying the shooting star.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 3.

Chapter 4: Silence tears.

Chapter 5: Of heart and spark


	5. Chapter 4: Silence tears

AC: Here's the chapter four. It's a shorter one and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Silence tears**

A week as past since the movie time and the Vehicon wondered what was happening with Albert. The human started to get a little depress after the shooting stars. He wondered what was going on. He didn't understand how he was feeling that right now. He looked at the human when he passed near him and he saw his expressing more depress as time move forward. It wasn't only him, the older man he called his father is also becoming more depress when they are not working.

The vehicon wondered what was happening to them right now and he wanted to know...The problem was that he wasn't brave enough to ask him. He wasn't sure if he'll anger him or will get his mood worse. Time passed and he looked at Albert who was currently washing him. The vehicon couldn't bear to saw him that way and he wondered clearly how he was doing.

"How are you doing?" Asked the vehicon.

"Not so good." Admitted Albert.

He started to clean up the dust on his body and the sand started to fall on the ground and the cold water was good on his armor plate of his vehicle body form.

"...Well...Is there something wrong Albert? I saw that you and the old one being sadder and sadder as time pass." Said the vehicon.

"..." Albert looked on the ground and he looked to the left. His eyes slowly closed. He was quiet. "I...Whatever...You share a part of your life...I'll share about this...It's only fair." Albert finished cleaning the vehicon. "When you are dry, we will take a tour."

After half an hour, the vehicon was dry and Albert entered in him. They then started rolling on the road. The vehicon said nothing for a while.

"I'll drive if you want." Said the vehicon.

"Alright." Said Albert.

"Why are you depressed?" Asked the vehicon. "I...I'm a little worried. You are depress and also your father. I...I don't know why."

"The time is coming near for us to visit someone." Said Albert.

"Who are you visiting?" Asked the vehicon.

There was a silent moment between them. It created tension between them and the vehicon felt it.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want too." Said the vehicon.

"...I...I just have some...problem putting it into word...Very...emotional memory." Said Albert.

"Take your time." Said the vehicon. "I can roll for a long time."

"...Dad and me...lose someone very dear to us." Said Albert.

The vehicon moved the mirror to look more closely to him. He saw him looking sad like before, even sadder as he was remembering what made him in this mood.

"Who?" Asked the vehicon. He couldn't say anything more.

"...Mom...My mother." Said Albert.

The vehicon checked in the internet and he obtained more information about his mother. He then knew it was his main creator, the main for every human as she carried him. It made him want to purge at the image of a mother giving birth, but he forced to restrain himself. It wasn't the best time for stupid whining.

"She died seven years ago." Said Albert slowly. He looked down and he was silent.

The vehicon waited for him to speak. He knew it was for the best.

"No one knows how. It's a mystery that never was solved. We only know she is dead and that her body is buried in the ground." Said Albert. "She didn't die of natural cause."

"...Not of natural cause." Said the vehicon quietly.

"Yeah. She...She died...Because...She was killed by someone." Said Albert. "We will never know what happen and who did this to her and brought to justice. That is the worse. We will never be at ease. It's...always harder when the day is coming...Tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for making you reminding this. I want to know...Who was she?" Asked the vehicon.

"Mom...I don't remember everything. I remember that she was a great mother. She was always there for me when I needed her help. One time...I got a little accident and she threated my injury. She sang me a little song and I listened to her. All my tears went away when she sang it. When she was gone...It wasn't the same. I...I had to grow up a little faster and I stopped showing and being afraid; I tough it up. That is why I wasn't afraid of you that much. I grew up by learning to be braver like mom. Another thing I remembered was that nothing scared her. She was courageous and always there to help me or dad when we were in trouble." Said Albert with a sad smile. "I...I love her...so much."

"I can see that...I...I can feel that." Said the vehicon a little surprise.

"Yeah...She was killed one day...I can't remember it well...I wasn't there when it happened...But...I was the first...To saw her body. It was the day where I was supposed to see the shooting star with her...I didn't because we just couldn't emotionally." Said Albert. "I searched for dad...The rest is...too confusing for me...Even now." Albert closed his eyes and a tear came out. "Did...Did you lose anyone you hold dear?"

"...To be honest...I lose so many...How to say it...brothers...In a way...Vehicons in great quantity. All killed either by the autobot or by one of our general when he was angry...and express it on one of us." Said the vehicon. He didn't have that much emotion in his voice. He was used to it after so many vorns.

"It happened often?" Asked Albert.

"Yeah. Lucky me...I wasn't one of them." Said the vehicon.

"Anyway...Tomorrow...I'll be absent. I have to go with dad and...Well...pay a visit to mom." Said Albert.

"Alright." Said the vehicon who didn't understand what he said.

They continued rolling for a while.

"Do not worry. I always feel better after visiting her." Said Albert with a small smile. "Thank you for listening to me."

Albert appeared to feel better. His chest was lighter now and the vehicon felt he had some of the pressure on his shoulder plate now. He didn't felt it as a weight on him, but he felt he share it with Albert.

"You can always talk to me. I cannot talk to anyone else anyway." Said the vehicon.

Albert looked at the vehicon and he smiled.

"Thanks...Sorry for you too. You've lose so many that you hold dear. So much that you do not feel that much." Said Albert.

"That is true. The first one and the second one were the worse." Said the vehicon.

"Vehicon...You should choose a name eventually...Anyway...Sometime, I heard you said strange thing when you think you are alone."

"...Changing subject...Yeah. There is something I learn on Earth secretly and I loved it...I learn Latin language. It's interesting." Said the vehicon. "There is so many thing we could say in different ways on this planet. I sometime speak Latin alone...Anyway...Should we continue traveling or we return home."

"Let's role for a while." Replied Albert.

They continued traveling for a while until they returned to the garage.

**The next day**

Albert and his father drove at the direction of the cemetery. Albert and his father were silent. They looked at each other's while driving to the cemetery.

Neither of them knew, the vehicon was already at the cemetery. He knew they were going there, he was extremely curious about the purpose of this place. The cemetery, he knew it was to bury the dead...Sometimes someone alive but that was freaky. He waited them there and he saw the two arriving.

Albert father came out first while his son came out after him. They entered in the cemetery and they walked at the direction of a tombstone. Their face only contained sadness and sorrow. They reached a tombstone and they looked at it. It was the tombstone they were searching for.

"Honey...It's been another year already. Every day, I cannot forget about you. I miss you so much. I cannot believe our love ended that way, so brutally. In a day, our world change." Said his father. "If you want to know, my son is with me again and he might eventually take my business over if he wants too. He grew up fantastically. He is a passionate man in his work and he is as brave as you."

He then continued to talk about his son for a while, he eventually started talking about himself and how he was doing.

The vehicon listened to them and he wondered what they were doing.

Albert walked forward and he looked at the tombstone. He said nothing for a while; he was only looking at the tombstone quietly.

"Mom...It's been another year. I hope you are watching me wherever you are right now. I'm fine right now. Father is alright as he told you. It's...Still hard sometimes to live without you." Said Albert. His father walked away and leaved his son alone. "Something special happen to me a while ago. I met someone special who lived with us now. Only I know about it. He doesn't have a name yet, but he is someone good in his heart...If he has one." Said Albert chuckling lightly. "You must know it already...I've been a good man now. I'll tell you that I never forget you. You are always in my mind and when things are hard, I always think about what you told me. You still miss me after so much time now. I love you even now."

The vehicon watched this and he knew what was going on now.

"Memento Mori." Said the vehicon. "That is what this place is about. The cemetery is a place to bury those who quit this world. For those who are still alive...It's a memento mori...A place to remember the death...Decepticon...Never really did that...All the vehicons offline...Are forgotten. It was happening, it happens and it will still happen..."

The vehicon transformed and he returned to the garage before they exit the place. He knew Albert told the true, but it was to someone who wasn't alive anymore. He wasn't worry about it. He had a lot to think about it now. Those who are not alive anymore...Are remembered by those who love and care for them. He knew it was the main reason the decepticon wasn't remembering their own except for a few important.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it. The next one is:

Chapter 5: Of heart and spark

Chapter 6: When race goes wrong.


	6. Chapter 5: Of heart and spark

Here's the fifth chapter of the story. I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of heart and spark**

Two week as pass since the visit at the cemetery for Albert and his father. Albert was back to his usual mood after talking with his disease mother and it felt good for the vehicon. He was surprised that his mood was also better with him. When he drove to the cemetery, he remembered he was scared. It was a place with dead people in it. The simple thought of the dead scared him, but he didn't want to leave Albert alone and he was wondering why a human, which he knew they were afraid of dead, would go there. The place symbolise the death. When he saw them, he knew it wasn't symbolising the death, it was a place where the death are remembered. Those who live aren't forgotten by those they care or love. That's what Albert told him back to the garage, telling him that he saw him since his color stick out. The vehicon remembered to ask him why a human would do that when those who care for them will disappear. Albert couldn't find an answer; it was something he didn't understood.

The vehicon wasn't scare of the cemetery that much anymore. The concept of remembering the death brought some peace in his spark...His artificial spark.

He was currently in his car form in the garage and he didn't move. He could hear Albert and his father talking behind the wall where they are repairing cars. Albert was enjoying it with his father.

"He followed his father path...I can tell he wanted this...He is lucky to be able to choose." Said the vehicon sadly.

He was force to be a soldier the moment he was online. Just like any vehicon and most Cybertronian. He said nothing when he thought about that, Cybertron was their home planet, lost forever.

If he could, he'll shake his helm.

"Stop thinking about that...Cybertron wasn't really your home..." Grunted the vehicon quietly.

After an hour, Albert came to him with his father when they heard something knocking outside.

The father opened the door and the vehicon saw who it was. He remembered her during the first and only race, for now. It was the human name Ema. She was wearing more ordinary second skin and covering most of her skin except her arm.

She entered in the garage and she looked at them.

"Hello miss, what are you doing here?" Asked the father.

Albert looked at her and he was a little nervous. They only met at the race and he didn't want her to bust him out or blackmail him.

Ema opened the bag she has on her back and she gave a paper in the man hand.

"Here's my C.V." Said Ema with a smile. "I'm currently walking around and I'm searching for a job."

"I don't see a lot of girl who works in mechanic." Said Albert father. He was only saying a fact.

Ema eyes showed that she took it the wrong way, but she remained calm...Barely.

"Why are you saying that?" She asked.

"It is only a fact. I only saw a few and my wife was one of them." Admitted Albert father.

Ema calmed down. Her anger wasn't legitimate.

"I see. I can assure you I'm a good mechanic. I've studied hard and I only have one year left. I had to put it in practice now. I've been searching for a while and no one call back." Said Ema.

"You search outside of Jasper too." Asked the father of Albert.

"Yeah. No one seemed interested." Said Ema.

"...Come with me." Said the boy's father.

Ema followed him to the other room, leaving Albert and the vehicon together.

"So...Thought of a name yet?" Asked Albert.

"I've been thinking...Not sure yet...But I want a Latin name that I'll feel good with." Said the vehicon.

"Good for you." Said Albert with a smile.

The vehicon said nothing.

"Sorry again for following you to the cemetery. I was curious and-" The vehicon was cut by the human.

"It's fine. I don't take offense of it. I told mom about you...She will keep the secret." He said with a smile. "It's good to have you around."

"Thank you...Anyway...I think you should join them." Said the vehicon.

"Alright...We should go out tonight." Said Albert. "The stars are going to be beautiful."

"I'll be there." Said the vehicon. "Since you can't really go alone too." He added nervously.

"You should chuckle at this." Said Albert with a small smile.

He walked at the other room and he leaved the vehicon alone. He was once again back in his processor, but it was starting to get lighter in him. His greatest worries are the decepticons and the autobots, but he hadn't seen any of them for now. He knew that the garage was watched time to time, mostly when he opened his subspace. He knew it made him visible for detection, but it wasn't a strong signal. He realised that the autobot might be close from the garage if they detect it. He knew he had to be careful, but he had to consume energon. He also didn't want to be offline, so he sometimes asked Albert to move somewhere just to consume energon so they will not pinpoint the garage, but it seemed useless a little for now. Maybe they will watch elsewhere eventually. He hated being watched that way, but he couldn't do anything or he will be in trouble and Albert too. He consumed some recently, so he knew the autobot where closed.

"My neighbour might be the autobot." Said the vehicon.

He then saw the three humans returning in the garage he was in. It was his shelter now since he stayed there each night. They were gone for one hour.

"You are very talented Ema." Said the old man to Ema and shaking her hand.

"Thank you for giving this job. I promise I won't be a burden." Said Ema with a victory smile.

"Remember that you'll start tomorrow." Said Albert father.

"I will not forget." Said Ema. "Good-bye Albert."

She walked away.

"She is a good girl." Said the man to his son.

"Yes." Said Albert.

The rest of the day was usual work.

The night was there and the vehicon started rolling at the direction of the hill where they watched the shooting star last time. Albert was in the car and he looked for a music he liked during the way. The vehicon listened to it. It wasn't anything too grandiose. It was classic music, something that fit more the current calm mood than rock music, which wasn't the vehicon taste. They continued rolling for a while until they reached the hill. Just like before, the vehicon picked his human companion and he climbed the hill until he reached the top. He putted the human on the ground and he put his arf on the ground. The human sat by his side.

They were a little early; the sun was still at the horizon and slowly is disappeared to the other side of the planet.

"So...How's the garage for now? Are you comfy?" Asked Albert.

"Hum...Yeah. It's quiet during the night. I like it." Said the vehicon. "I can recharge without any problem."

Albert smiled and he nodded.

"...It's already almost a month we know each other's. The fact I know you are a giant robot." Said Albert.

"That is true...Almost a month I'm free of this endless war. I fell so light right now." Said the vehicon. "It's all thanks to you and your father...Also luck when the autobot leader almost offline me."

"Yeah..." Said Albert. "What happened when you felt it was the end?"

"What I...felt? I felt...That my life was meaningless and I will disappear and be forgotten. I'm replaceable and worthless for the decepticon cause. I'm a vehicon. I knew I'll disappear because I only have an artificial spark. It was...scary. I realised how much my existence was meaningless." Said the vehicon sadly.

"Now...Is it different?" Asked Albert.

"I'm at ease a little. I'm still...worthless Albert. I'm your car, but I know that a car can be replaced for another." Said the vehicon. "I can still be replace one day. I could be offline eventually because I'm found out."

Albert looked at him. The night was there and the vehicon lay down on the ground. Albert had something to say to the vehicon to his faceplate. He climbed on the vehicon and he reached his tank. He then walked on him until he reached his chest plate and sit down. The vehicon raised his helm and he looked at the human with his optic. He wondered what he was doing there. The human appeared to be sad when he looked at the vehicon. The vehicon felt nervous that he might say the wrong thing.

"I'm not angry against you when you said that." Said Albert. "I'm hurt a little that you think of yourself that way. Vehicon...You are not worthless to me. You think you are replaceable. Yeah...You can take the form of a car, but whatever. For me, you are not someone I can just throw away. We might only for a little time, but I don't saw you as replaceable and you shouldn't, especially you, shouldn't think that way." Albert moved his hand on the chest plate of the vehicon. He felt the sparkbeat as if it was a heart accelerating. "You are irreplaceable vehicon, and it will never change."

"What do you mean? I'm only a vehicon...Just a little different and smarter." Said the vehicon.

He looked at the human right in his eyes. He looked deeply and he saw something in there, he saw his heart, in a way he never felt. It was all figurative, but he felt in his sad spark a light he never thought he'll have. It was a warm feeling he felt coming from the eyes of Albert.

"Do you know why you are irreplaceable?" Asked Albert.

The vehicon looked at him and he tried to find out. He looked in his processors, but it came with nothing that will make him unique except from his higher intelligence and his coward attitude.

"Not really. I already said why I'm unique. Only in personality, I look identical to the other vehicons." Said the vehicon.

Albert moved his head left and right and sighed at the answer.

"You can be a little stupid sometime." Said Albert. "You are not only unique because of your personality. You are irreplaceable for me because you are not my car and you are not a special giant robot. You are my friend."

The vehicon looked at him. His body twisted when he heard that. His optic was right at his eyes and he tried to understand what he just said.

"Me...You're...friend?" Asked the vehicon. He wondered if he was hearing things or if it was real.

Albert smiled at him. It was real.

"Of course. That is why you are unique. You are someone I can always count on and you can always ask me if you need help at anything." Said Albert.

"For real?" Asked the vehicon.

"...For real." Said Albert.

"Really?" Asked the vehicon. He still had trouble to accept the true.

"Vehicon. I won't repeat the same thing." Warned Albert.

"I...I can't believe it to be true...Thank you." Said the vehicon. Coolant felt from his optic. "How did it happen?"

"We share a little of ourselves." Said Albert. "I also know I can count on you. I trust you."

"...Me too." Said the vehicon. He didn't realise it until now.

The vehicon moved carefully his arms and he gave a hug to his human friend. He closed his optic.

"Primus was with me. He guided me to us...So we can be together." Said the vehicon.

He still didn't understand what his life will be, but he now knew he had someone by his side. His spark was warm and he was happy...really happy for the first time of his existence. Maybe his life will not be meaningless.

"Let's watch the stars." Said Albert.

The vehicon let him go and Albert lay down on the chest of the vehicon. They looked at the starts passing in the sky silently. They stayed there for an hour.

* * *

AC: There are now officially friends.

Chapter 6: When race goes wrong.

Chapter 7: Distance is only physical.


	7. Chapter 6: When race goes wrong

AC: The story prologue is now over. The story will move on from mini arc to mini arc as they will try to stay away from the war. It's still 3 years before the series.

Here's started a mini arc that develops the relationship between Albert and the vehicon.

The next mini arc will focus more on the vehicon: A mini arc about his name.

* * *

**Chapter 6: When race goes wrong**

The day was an ordinary day. The vehicon watched the three humans working. The only difference was the female who was working with them. It was good to see them. They were fast, efficient and careful, even more for Albert after he discovered that his car, him, was alive. The vehicon started to listen to radio when he was alone to entertain himself and to listen to the news. He realised fast that USA focused on bad news and horrible news.

He only came to one conclusion; this country is a sadistic one.

He looked at the three and he wondered if it was just the reporters that were sadist. He looked at them and he agreed to the sadist reporter. Maybe he was also influenced by many sadist decepticon he saw and he started to see those kind all around him? The day ended fast and he wondered what the night will be. Will it be a movie night with his friend or maybe something else?

Albert came to him and he entered in the car.

"How's the day pass?" Asked the vehicon.

"Fast. It was a nice day. Ema told me that there is a race that will start tonight." Said Albert. "Are you interest in participating in this race or you want to stay out of it?"

"Why are you asking me if I want it or not?" Asked the vehicon.

"You are my friend. I cannot ask you to do something you do not want." Said Albert. "I can only ask if you are interest or not. I would have done this the first time if I knew you were alive."

"...True. Alright." Said the vehicon. "I'm interested in a race. I want to roll fast and not too slow and respect the speed. Yeah...I'm in a race mood."

"...Thank you." Said Albert.

**The night**

Albert and the vehicon rolled at the race track and they looked around. They said nothing while observing the place. There were a lot of racers this night and everyone was young.

Ema was also there with her car and she was chewing her gun. She wear her sexy clothes once again since she wasn't in public. Albert knew her better now and he knew that those kind of clothes were more her style than the ordinary and civilians one. She felt more alive during the night and less artificial. Albert didn't know why he was thinking that way, but it was the impression she was letting go. She saw Albert and winked him before starting to talk with everyone.

"Albert...Do you think the corrupt cop will be away?" Asked the vehicon.

"The Sheriff...I'm sure he is carefully watched by the watcher." Said Albert with a smile. "I know it's not me since I didn't receive a call and I'm not a regular one. They know my job and they know it's important for racer too."

"So the cop will be out of our way. We won't have any trouble at least." Said the vehicon.

"The Sheriff will be out of the way. He's the worse." Said Albert.

Ema walked at his direction.

"I'm glad to see you can come tonight. Last time, you said you were too busy." Said Ema.

The vehicon remembered why. It was when Albert said that they are friends. His spark warm up every time he thought about it. Friendship, it made him feel special.

"Yeah. I was busy with a good friend." Said Albert. "So...How you like working for my father?"

"It's great. He is a good instructor and I can see why you are that good." Said Ema. "Are you trying to follow your father steps?"

"Yes. If you are asking if my father wanted and tried to make me choose this path then it is a no. I always wanted to do this. I just really love anything about cars." Said Albert. _Also my giant robot friend, but I'll sound crazy if I say it. _"So it is to follow my passion. And you?"

The vehicon listened to him. He had an answer for a question he didn't really dare asking.

"Me...Well...My mother wanted me to be a doctor or something classic like kids are push to in TV show. I wanted to be the president of the USA and see in how many months I can turn this country into a communism. I thought about three months." Said Ema.

Albert looked at her with his jaw open.

"Just kidding. I do not want to grow old super-fast. The communism, I'm not crazy. It will never work in three months without the media are the people eating the media as true." Said Ema. "Anyway...Let's forget about this bad joke I didn't end. I hope you are ready to race. This time, you will not get the best of me."

Ema then returned to her car while Albert watched her.

"I didn't get what she said." Admitted the vehicon when Albert prepared himself.

"She wasn't serious about it...Although...Media could turn people into communist." Said Albert.

"...Let's forget about that. It feels like a recurring insult made of scrap." Said the vehicon.

"Alright." Said Albert. "The race is about to race."

The signal was given a little later and they race as fast as they could when the signal was made. All cars started rolling and smoke appeared on the ground when they all roll extremely fast.

The race was doing well. Albert asked the vehicon to not overdo it in case it would be too suspicious. The cars rolled and Albert was in the second place already.

Ema was the fourth place in the race because of a bad start. She looked at Albert and she grinded. She intended to win this time. She pressed the gas and she passed by the side and she stole the third place. She then started to catch on Albert.

He looked behind him and he saw that she was coming closer.

"Vehicon...I think we should accelerate a little and give her some competition." Said Albert with a smile.

"Alright." Said the vehicon.

He accelerated and Ema lost her grin when she saw that he stole the first place.

"You won't beat me another time Albert. I'm the best in street racing." She said with a small smile. She liked him to fight hard and was competitive.

She pressed the gas and the car rolled even faster and she caught on the second place and she was right behind Albert. She smiled as she was slowly catching Albert and she started to move by his side. She was about to move to the first place when a sound was made.

Albert and Ema heard it and they looked behind them.

"F***!" The two shouted. Behind them, it was one police car rolling after them. They knew they were busted.

They pressed the break and they stopped on the side of the road. They looked at it and they knew they are in trouble. When the door opened, Albert saw that it was the sheriff. They were in big trouble. The sheriff took his gun and he pointed it at them. Another police man was with him and also pointed his gun, it was another corrupt cop.

"GET OUT OF THE CARS!" Screamed the sheriff.

Albert and Ema both hesitated before getting out of their car. They looked at the sheriff.

The sheriff was Jim Rim. He is a man around 45 and 50 years old. He is a man wearing his usual sheriff uniform. He has his golden star on his chest, which Albert and Ema looked at it. Albert was looking at him with hate. Jim has brown and gray hair on his head because of his age. His Caucasian skin showed his age starting to be advance. He has his usual cow-boy hat.

Albert saw his grin and he wondered what happened. He was supposed to be watched.

"Hello there you two." Said Jim.

Albert glared at him, but he said nothing.

"What do you want Sheriff Jim?" Asked Albert. He knew what this is about.

"I just caught all of you in an illegal street race." Said Jim with a small smirk. "I want to see your drivers permit right now. The other policeman and policewoman are currently checking the others you left behind during the race. The most performant cars are always those I prefer to catch."

"...I don't like this." Grumbled Ema.

"What did you saw little girl?" Asked Jim.

"You call me what?!" Shouted Ema angry and glaring at him.

The vehicon could only watch it. He couldn't do anything or he would be spotted and he would be offline pretty soon.

"Never mind that." Said Jim pointing his gun at her, forcing her to calm down.

Ema could only grunt at this situation. She barely knew him and she already completely hated him.

"Hum...Let's what you've got...Hum...Girl...You have a nice car for a chick like you." Said Jim.

Ema face already turned red in fury for being called a chick. She wanted to kill him on the spot, but she wasn't crazy enough to try it.

"And you Albert...Hum...That is one unique car." Said Jim. He walked at his direction and he watched Ema.

"Don't do anything Ema. He will shoot you if you try anything." Said Albert to Ema.

"Come on. I'm not that heartless...I'll shoot you, but not a killing shot." Said Jim.

Ema looked at him and she knew she couldn't do anything.

The vehicon watched Jim watching him and analysing him. He didn't like that and he knew what he did to cars. He just hoped he was ugly enough not to be picked by him. He only recently became friend with Albert and nothing could separate them right now.

Jim continued looking at the vehicon car and he was impressed by the design and also by the speed.

"Your car is interesting." Commented Jim.

"It is not to be sold! Just give me the fine." Said Albert.

"Sorry...But I will not give you a ticket. I have something for interesting than arresting you." Said Jim looking at the car.

"Your car is just perfect. It will be added to my collection." Said Jim.

"No way! Give me the ticket! I'll pay for it." Said Albert.

"You can't do that Sheriff!" Shouted Ema.

"I can do that! I'm the sheriff and I've done it for years you two." Said Jim.

Albert clenched his fist and he looked at the vehicon. The vehicon knew it will end badly if he wasn't doing anything.

"Hey." Whispered the vehicon. "Let it go. I don't want you to end up in prison or...injured by this corrupt cop."

Albert looked at him and he was a little sad.

"Alright." Said Albert quietly. "Fine Sheriff...Have it your way."

Jim walked at the direction of the vehicon and he pointed his gun at Albert.

"Stand aside." Said the Sheriff.

Albert backed away and he glared at the Sheriff. He saw him entering in the car and he tried to start the vehicon. The vehicon didn't comply.

"It better starts next time or you'll end up in prison Albert!" Shouted the Sheriff.

He moved the key and the vehicon started. He looked at Albert sadly and he knew it was over.

"I'm glad we reach an agreement Albert. It is a very nice car for my collection." Said the Sheriff.

The vehicon rolled away reluctantly and in pain with the other cop and Albert looked at him.

"That f*** pig." Grunted Albert furiously.

"You bet." Said Ema. "Listen Albert. I'll drive you home."

"...Thanks...Sheriff...This isn't over. I'll get him back." Grunted Albert.

The vehicon was now in the hand of the Sheriff and Albert wanted to find him back. Albert wasn't about to give up on his friend.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 6.

Next chapter: Distance is only physical


	8. Chapter 7: Distance is only physical

AC: Here's the chapter seven. It's only some preparation for the next chapters.

The vehicon isn't feeling good.

For those who want to know what the name of the vehicon is, you will see it in the next mini arc.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Distance is only physical**

Two days had passed since the vehicon and Albert were separated because of the sheriff. Albert wouldn't mind a cop to arrest him for street racing. Albert knew it was illegal. The problem was that the sheriff abused of his power and he was corrupted. He had no respect for him.

Albert told his father about it and he asked information about what he could legally do against the sheriff. His father told him that there is nothing he could do against that guy since he was the law. Albert was even more pissed off. His father looked at his son two days later and he said nothing.

"Albert...I know you are not in a good mood with the situation...I knew it would happen since it concerned the sheriff." Said his father.

"I know dad...I just couldn't take it well." Said Albert a little angry.

"You do not act like someone usually does when they lose a car. You are not sad." Said his father. "When you lose an object, you are sad. I know you too well son."

"..." Albert said something. "You're right...I'm mad."

"..." His father looked at him with some suspicions that Albert didn't see. When he was mad, it always concern one of his few friends.

**Sheriff garage**

The vehicon was in his car mode in a garage full of different luxury and sports car. Two days had pass and the vehicon was acting a little strange when he was alone.

"So...How long are you trapped here?" Asked the vehicon to an ordinary car.

The car obviously didn't answer since it wasn't a robot.

"I'm here for only two days. That stupid sheriff separates me from my first friend. The worst part is that there will be the smell of smoke coming from the sheriff and his accursed butt print in me." Said the vehicon. "You sure are built nicely...Mustang."

Mustang said nothing once again.

"Oh Slag! I'm talking to an ordinary car. I'm starting to lose my processor." Said the vehicon realising it. He moved a little to the Mustang; forgetting the previous statement. "At least I'm not talking to myself." The vehicon chuckled nervously and he looked at the Mustang. "You are the only one I can talk too. I don't trust the GM in front of me and the Honda wants to rape me thought my arf I'm sure of it. I'm not sure about the Ferrari...Maybe she's a hooker."

The Mustang didn't react. It would have been weird if it was the case.

"Do not worry, they won't hurt you." Said the vehicon. "I'm 100% crazy...Albert...Where are you? I never realise how much I'm lost without you. I...I still have enough energon for two weeks. That's if I'm not rolling too much. I...I want to join you Albert...But the sheriff will be after you if I escape."

**Albert garage**

Albert was outside and he looked at the desert around him. He saw a blue motorcycle passing near him with someone in black suit and he said nothing. It stopped in front of him. Albert glared at it before Ema walked by his side.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ema.

"No...That bastard took my f- car." Said Albert. "If you don't need to repair you motorcycle! I suggest you go away!" Shouted Albert to the blue motorcycle. The motorcycle rolled away.

"You are very pissed off. I talked to the watcher of that day." Ema grabbed Albert attention. "He got very sick that night before going to his house. It was very brutal and he vomits for a while. He wasn't able to warn anyone. He couldn't even spell a sentence."

"Alright...I have no reason to be angry at that guy...Now...I can't just let it go that way. Jim always escapes the justice. We have to strike back against that bastard." Said Albert.

"You're not the only one who wants revenge against him. I also want to help you reclaim your car. I still haven't beaten you yet in the race." Said Ema with a small smile.

"...Thank you." Said Albert.

"I'll check for all racers and those who got their car confiscated. We will show the sheriff to not mess with a younger generation." Said Ema.

"Right." Said Albert.

Albert felt better now that he knew he will strike back. The day eventually ended and the night was coming up. Ema returned to her home after telling him that she will call everyone. She knew more people than Albert. Albert walked at the garage, where the vehicon wasn't anymore. He closed his eyes when he suddenly remembered something important.

***Flashback***

It was the night and Albert was on the chest plate of the vehicon while looking in the sky.

"I just love watching the stars from here." Said the vehicon. "It's so different than seeing one so close."

"Yeah...Do you miss sometimes when you were on the big ship name Nemesis?" Asked Albert.

"Not really. I had companions...But no friend. You're my first friend I ever have and my artificial spark is so warm when I think about it." Said the vehicon.

"Yeah." Said Albert gently knocking the chestplate. "I can feel the warm radiating from there."

"True...Albert...What's the number of your Blackberry?" Asked the vehicon.

"Why do you want to know it?" Asked Albert.

"I can call you if I ever want to for you know...If we are separated." Said the vehicon.

Albert nodded and he gave him his cellphone number.

"I thought your communication system isn't functioning." Said Albert.

"It's the case...But not for a short range and through phones." Said the vehicon. "It's gravely damage, but it doesn't mean it can't work. I have it repaired a little with my nano machines. Just enough for that."

Albert was satisfied with the answer and he gave him his phone number. Albert cellphone rang and he opened it.

"Vehicon?" Asked Albert looking at him.

"I just tested it." Said the vehicon.

Albert looked at it and he saw that the emitter was present. Albert could call him back if he wants too.

***Flash back end***

"Why didn't he call me yet?" Asked Albert.

He picked up his Cellphone and he called the vehicon.

"-...Who's there?-" Asked the voice of the vehicon.

"It's me...Albert." Said the human not sure if he should comment about it.

"-Albert! I'm so glad to hear your voice! Mustang! It's Albert! The guy I talk to you about.-" Said the vehicon.

Albert had a WTF look when he heard that. He wondered what was happening, but he wanted to talk to the vehicon first. He walked outside and he looked around. He didn't see it, but a red Dodge Challenger stopped near the garage and seemed to watch Albert. It has two horns on the front and yellow headlights.

"Why didn't you call me my friend?" Asked Albert.

"-...I forgot about it...Awkward. Why didn't you call me first?-" Asked the vehicon at the other side of the radio wave.

"You told me that you wanted to call me for safe purpose." Said Albert.

"-Oh! Yeah...Sorry, but I panicked and didn't want you to be in trouble.-" Said the vehicon nervously and sadly.

"I don't hold a grudge. I just said the fact...How's it going on right now?" Asked Albert.

"-I'm talking to cars.-" Said the vehicon.

"...Why is that?" Asked Albert worried for his mental (Processor) health.

"-...I was wondering it myself. I think I know why thought. It's because...Since my creation, I'm never alone. During the war of Cybertron, I was with other vehicons who looked exactly like me. In the Nemesis, it was still the case. I never was alone more than half a day, even with you. You were always there when you don't work. So...I'm not used to be by myself. So...I'm talking to the other cars.-" Said the vehicon.

"...You forgot to call me when you could evade such situation...Anyway...I'm glad you are holding up...Even if you are talking to the other cars...It worries me more than to know you are talking to yourself." Said Albert.

The red Dodge Challenger seemed to move surprised when he heard Albert said that.

"-...Mustang is sexy you know. Who wouldn't talk to that Mustang?-" Asked the vehicon.

"...I...I don't even know what I could begin to say about that question." Said Albert without emotion. He hid everything he could fell right now and played the poker face for his own safety and also so he won't hurt the vehicon's feeling. "Anyway, hang in there. I'm coming to save you. All racers are coming to get it back against the Sheriff." Said Albert.

"-Don't put yourself in trouble because of me.-" Said the vehicon.

"Do not worry. It's the sheriff who's in trouble now. It's payback time." Said Albert.

They then continued to talk for a while until the vehicon hang up. Albert looked at him Blackberry and he saw he got a text message.

This is Ema here. I've called the racers and those who got their car stolen and they all agree for a revenge plan. We need to put the sheriff down. I'll pick you up at 9 P.M. and we will meet the others at the parking lot of the school.

Albert replied.

Cool for me. He's going down for what he did to all of us.

Albert closed his blackberry. He looked at the car watching him. He was feeling better now that his revenge was planning.

"Sorry, but the garage is close for tonight. If it's for anything else then go elsewhere." Said Albert.

The red Dodge Challenger rolled away while Albert watched it.

"...I couldn't see anything inside." Said Albert. He wondered if it was other robots. Albert shoot his head, he might be paranoid right now.

Albert didn't know, but Arcee and Cliffjumper are watching him more closely now and they are starting to believe that an autobot or a decepticon is living in the garage, in disguise. Cliffjumper only detected a little amount of energon energy signature and he was about to report it to Optimus Prime.

* * *

Chapter 8: The plan.

Chapter 9: Going down


	9. Chapter 8: The plan

AC: Here's chapter 8 of the story. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The plan**

The vehicon was near the Mustang and he was still talking to it. He always called Mustang and treated the car as a she. The vehicon was always near her and he never said a thing that could insult the Mustang.

"So...How long have you been here?" Asked the vehicon.

No answer from the Mustang.

"A few months...Poor you. You sure are a strong car to stay here without saying anything for a few months. You are surely smart enough to know how to attract me. I'm not easily caught in the path of love." Said the vehicon. "...I'm crazy and stupid now. *Sigh* Albert...I hope your plan will work. I might end up engaging with Mustang and she will end up with half of my stuff...I should call Albert and talk about it."

**Night: 9 P.M.**

Ema stopped near the meeting spot and she got out of the car with Albert. Albert didn't say anything after he cleaned his ear after what he said with the vehicon. He wasn't sure he wanted another call like that one. He hoped the vehicon will return to his normal self in the end. They walked at the direction of the racers and those who loved watching it. They all stopped and they waited for some others to come. Albert looked at the racers and he saw a few others who didn't have car, but they came with someone else.

"Hello everyone." Said a voice. Albert turned around and he saw the one who organised the race. "I think you all know what is going right? The damn son of a bitch stole another car! The sheriff didn't stop after stealing 15 cars that were rightfully ours. They didn't arrest us, but they took our pride and one of our possessions!" Said the guy.

Albert didn't saw the vehicon as his possession, but as his friends. He said nothing since it was a secret.

"Enough is enough! We cannot let that old bastard control us and made us leave in fear! We have to end this situation." Shouted the guy. "We have to strike back against them and show them what we are made off!"

Everyone shouted and were acclaiming what he said.

"We now need a plan. We need to find a way to help the victims of that guy to give the cars back!" Said the guy. "Everyone has a weakness. We just need to find his."

They looked at him.

"I don't have a plan and I don't know what his weaknesses were. Any suggestion?" Said the guy. It broke the mood of the situation and it was a little ridiculous.

There was a long silence when the mood was killed and they needed something to light it up once again. Everyone was thinking about it.

"Maybe we could blackmail him?" Suggest someone.

"On what?" Asked the one who organise this. "We don't have any angle to blackmail him."

"Hum...Unless we could prove his corruption and threaten him to bring it to the FBI." Said Albert.

"That will not work. It would not be acceptable." Said the guy.

"Maybe we could find something that we could exchange with him. Something we could steal as thief." Said someone else.

"He will continue if we do this." Said Ema. "And an « unfortunate » accident will not really help."

"Blackmailing is the most possible one we could do. We just need to find on what." Said someone else.

They all agreed that they have no good idea and murdering wasn't considering as a good idea. They looked at each other's and they tried to find something.

"Wait...I remember that he might be...infidel against his wife." Said someone else. "I think he'll go see eventually. If he was caught infidel...He would be in trouble. His wife tolerated his bad actions...But if he was caught that way...He's doom."

Everyone looked at him.

"We found our angle." Said the one who organised the race. "We shall prepare the plan to get him."

They all nodded. They needed a few days to be ready and they all separated their task. Ema and Albert will have to work together in their task. Their job was to find out how much often the sheriff met his mistress. They looked at their phone and they decided to stalk the sheriff...In an ordinary car or maybe even a little ugly car. They knew the sheriff will not see them coming if they are in an ordinary car and Ema didn't want to lose her car too.

**The next day, near the sheriff house.**

They were in front of the sheriff house and they looked at the house silently.

"For such a bastard, he had a small house and a big garage to put his cars...But I can't see it from here." Said Albert. "It's hard not to go in there and get my car out."

"It's stupid to do this. You have to wait for the right time." Said Ema.

"I know it's stupid. It's just...In the back of my mind I want to speed things up." Replied Albert.

He looked at the garage and he knew the vehicon was there speaking to a Mustang...He is starting to lose his mind. He knew why and it was a reasonable good reason. Albert didn't want his car back, he wanted his friend back.

"He's getting out." Said Ema. "Remember that we don't follow him in a great distance or he'll get suspicious. We had to keep a safe distance and let someone else follow him after a while."

"I know...We are playing cop and the cop is the criminal." Remarked Albert.

"True and...He gets out with the Mustang he took a few months ago." Said Ema.

_Vehicon was right about the estimate time the Mustang was stole. _Thought Albert about this lucky guess.

Albert and Ema followed him.

**Meanwhile with the vehicon**

"Well...It's me against all of you." Said the vehicon looking at the other cars.

He knew they weren't real, but he wanted to entertain himself in his craziness for now. It was helping him. He was honest enough to know it. He looked at the spot where Mustang was.

"Poor her. That bastard...I should take him down, but an alien blasting him...It will attract the autobot and the decepticon...I'm trapped." Said the vehicon.

...

"What is it Ferrari?" Asked the vehicon. "What are you saying you hooker?! I will not have any interfacing with you! I'm not that kind of Cybertronian. My artificial spark makes it useless anyway."

He looked at the GM.

"What is it? Yeah...I'll keep the Honda in check...I know you have me too. I'll warn you too if Honda tried anything against you." Said the vehicon. "We have to protect our arf together."

He chuckled and he said nothing.

"What you want to know now GM?...Well...Yeah. Albert is nice. He cleans me when I'm covered with dust...Not too much time since he didn't want to waste water. He is kind to me and he always takes care of me. He saved my spark when I was scrap without any question and he accepted to let me stay with him. I remember the two times he was on my chestplate, near my spark. It was spark warming for a situation and we always looked at the stars. He's my first and maybe my only friend. He trusts me and I trust him." Said the vehicon. He then had a little sad voice. "I miss him so much."

He looked at the GM.

"You think he would save me?" Asked the vehicon to the GM. "You're not too bad. Sorry for what I said to Mustang sooner. You are nice." Said the vehicon cheered up.

He knew it was all in his processor, but it was exactly what passed into his processor right now. He remembered that Albert said that he was going to help him and they will be together again.

**In the street of the city**

The stalking was already over for Ema and Albert. They didn't want Jim to have suspicion that he was being followed. Another duo was following him and the two waited for now.

"Thank you for calling everyone." Said Albert.

"Well...Enough was enough and it's been a while that everyone wanted to take him down. I think a big part of the city wants him down." Said Ema.

"True...Not a lot of people like him." Said Albert.

"Anyway...We just have to wait." Said Ema.

They both started to relax when Albert hand touched the one of Ema. He immediately moved it away.

"Sorry." Said Albert a little shy.

"No problem." Said Ema. "Just don't do it again."

They then said nothing.

"So...How's life for you?" Asked Albert.

"Me...Well...Everything is doing great. My parents are infuriated against me. I've pretty much done what I'm program for until now." Said Ema joking about it.

Albert thought about program and it was about the vehicon. He wondered if the vehicon had a program in him or was it similar to human with instinct and with self-awareness.

Ema looked at Albert and she wondered what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Ema.

"Yes...Just thinking of my friend. He is a great one who listened to me pretty often and I also talk to him. We met very recently." Said Albert.

"Oh...We also met recently, but you are clearly thinking of someone else." Said Ema.

"Yeah. We don't know each other's that much." Said Albert.

"About my parents angry." Said Ema a little nervously. "It was the true. I made my parents crazy by doing what I wanted and not what they want. I've became a mechanical because I love anything about cars. They told me that it is a job of man and a girl isn't supposed to do that. That made me angry."

"Yeah. You choose what you want." Said Albert. _Vehicon will be interest in this little story...If he doesn't say anything to her...Which he won't. _He thought about it because he was wondering what he should do now a few times. "I follow my father steps because I want it...How did you get your big car then? You told that that was your first job."

"My...My family is rich and I obtain this race car with...Dad credit card on his back. I hide the fact and he didn't see anything for now." Said Ema with a smile.

"Oh...That is interesting. Well...Glad you came and work in our garage...Is you parents aware of it?" Asked Albert.

"Nope and I don't care." Said Ema. "About you...How did you obtain your car? You never tell me about it. It's a nice car."

"To be honest...I obtain it by luck. I found it in pieces and I took all my time to repair it." Said Albert. "I repaint it and I put it back in one piece. No one reclaim it and I decided to make it my car. I repaired it with my father and...I grow attach to it." He added with a smile.

The phone suddenly started to ring and Ema opened it.

"...Hey...That's it...Alright...That was fast...I know it's a small town...Alright...bye." Said Ema when she hung up.

"Who was it?" Asked Albert.

"One of the racers...We got him...We only need the blackmail proof now." Said Ema with a smile.

"I hope it won't go wrong." Said Albert.

"Everything will be fine." Said Ema with a smile. "It's the young against old. Young will win in the end."

Albert wasn't so sure about that. If it was the case, parents would always lose, but they always win.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 8.

Chapter 9: Going down

Then we move to the next mini arc.

Chapter 10: Spotted.


	10. Chapter 9: Going down

AC: This is the beginning of chapter 9 and the end of the first mini Arc. It's short because I didn't know how to do the spying scene. So I jumped it and left it to your imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Going down**

It was soon the night and the teenagers and the young adult were ready to find proof to Blackmail the Sheriff. Ema and Albert were in the car and they were ready to take the pictures. Albert had a big camera that could take long range pictures. When they were testing, Albert and two girls were the best to take picture. They had talent in taking pictures fast and with precision. Albert and Ema were near the house of the Sheriff and they waited outside. They changed for another old car, just in case the Sheriff had some doubt about being spied.

"Is that another car of your family?" Asked Albert.

"One of the ten cars." Said Ema. "It was getting old."

"...I'm impress by how many car you have. Perfect for this situation." Said Albert with a smile.

"Ironically...It's true." Said Ema.

They went silent and they watched the house.

"It's been two days we are watching him and nothing happened so far." Commented Albert.

"We will get him. He will not get away with this." Said Ema.

"I know. It will happen eventually." Said Albert.

"Well...He's getting out in...Your car this time." Said Ema.

Albert immediately looked at the vehicon and he saw rolling outside. The car was clearly rebellious since it was extremely slow. Albert smirked and he knew the vehicon was voluntary causing him trouble.

"Your car had some problem. Why is it always working well with you?" Asked Ema.

"I had the touch." Replied Albert.

Ema moved her head and she smiled. She wondered what he was talking about when he said he had the touch. She said nothing and she started the car.

They rolled discreetly after the Sheriff without saying a word. They were focusing on their job. They followed him and they wondered if today the day was.

"I hope he won't bang his mistress in my car." Said Albert.

"That's sure. That will be pretty ugly." Said Ema.

The vehicon was completely uncooperative against the Sheriff, but he had to comply when he was threatening Albert every time he resisted him. He hated seeing inside of him and he was feeling like he was about to purge the energon out of his system. He will ask Albert to clean him from all the stench of this man when everything will be back to normal. The Mustang was missing him and he said nothing to the Sheriff. He moved his vision away from him and he saw another car following him. He looked discreetly and he saw two peoples in the car. He recognised Albert and Ema who were following the Sheriff and he wondered if they putted their plan into actions. He started to get excited for his soon freedom when the Sheriff turned to the left and he stopped near a house. He got out of the vehicon and he entered inside.

Albert and Ema saw the Sheriff entering in the house. Ema and Albert saw that they were at the place where they would exchange their place and the other duo was present in front of them. Ema called them and they said that they will both take some pictures of the Sheriff infidelity.

Albert and the girl walked at the direction of the house and they started quietly searching around if they could take a picture. They also putted mask so they wouldn't be recognise by them if they are spotted. Ema was alone in the car and she wondered if it will be alright. She said the young will win a few days ago, but it could be possible that the situation will turn bad. She stayed in the car and she waited. After a while, she saw Albert and the girl walking silently at the direction of the cars. Albert joined Ema after looking at the vehicon.

"How did it go?" Asked Ema.

"Too good. I saw too much there." Said Albert.

They rolled away after he said that. Ema knew what he saw.

The vehicon saw them rolling away and he didn't react. He had a call from Albert who told him what will happen and he knew he would be left behind until they confront the Sheriff. He saw Albert with a smile and he knew tomorrow was time to return home.

**The next day, morning**

Every street racer walked at the direction of the Sheriff house. It was the morning and they all knew why they had to come the morning. The Sheriff was the only one home and his wife was away. They walked behind the one who organised the races and they were in front of the door.

"Remember to let me do the talking." Said the guy.

He rang the door and he waited. The Sheriff came and he opened the door. He saw thirty young's in front of his house.

"Get out of here or I'll call the cop!" Shouted Jim.

The guy raised his fingers and he moved it left and right.

"Sorry, but no can do. If you do that...You'll be in trouble." He said.

"Why is that?" Asked Jim with a smirk.

"Because..." The guy snapped his fingers. Albert and the girl showed a picture of Jim having sex with the mistress. A clean picture that was some very bad sex scene if put in magazine. "We have this as an argument." He crossed his arms.

Jim saw this and his bad mood changed into fear. It was priceless when they saw him losing his smirk and confidence. He saw that he couldn't hide anything.

"What do you want?" Asked the Sheriff.

"We know your only fear...Is your wife." Said the one who organise the race. "So we wondered what she will do if she found out that you are...stabbing her in the back?"

"She will kill me...Give me those pictures now!" Shouted Jim.

"It is also on my cellphone and theirs." Said the guy. "You now have a choice to make. You want this to be given to your wife and be spread in the world and on her Facebook and mailbox...Or you prefer...To give back all the cars you take and never steal them again."

The Sheriff looked at them with hatred.

"Who took them?" Asked Jim.

"You have too much enemy. Too much who is ready for that? So...The car...Or your wife wrath?" Asked the guy with a smile.

**1 minute later.**

"There's your car you accursed young!" Shouted Jim.

The street racers were grinning with their victory smile. The vehicon saw it and he knew they won. Everyone got their car they thought they lost forever and entered in them with their key. Then they all rolled outside of the house after giving the pictures to the Sheriff, who destroyed them all. They then all meet a little away from the place. They just needed one thing to say.

"You know...He will not respect his promise to never stole again you know." Said one of them to the one who made the trade.

"Of course I know. I'm not stupid. That is exactly why I'll do like him. I promise to let this stays a secret...But I won't. He deserves it. Not just for us...But for everyone he caused trouble." Said the guy. He pressed the switch « send » and he sent to the world the infidelity of the sheriff. "See all of you...In a later race."

They all returned to their home.

**The next day: Night.**

Albert was on the chestplate of the vehicon. They were there and they said nothing for a while. It was just good for them to be physically reunited once again. They looked at the stars.

"It's good to have you back Vehicon." Said Albert.

"It's good to be with you too." Said the vehicon satisfied.

"So...How are you feeling?" Asked Albert.

"Clean. I do not have the scent of the Sheriff anymore. You clean my inside well enough to go over his presence in me. That is good news. I'm so glad we are together once again. The only thing I'll miss is the Mustang. That sexy Mustang." Said the vehicon a little sadly.

Albert chuckled nervously when he said that. He was a little nervous when he spoke about the Mustang once again.

"I understand now why she is so sexy. The owner takes good care of her. He was so glad to have her once again." Said the vehicon. "It's the only thing I'll miss."

"..." Albert chose not to comment on this. He didn't want to offend the vehicon. "I'm just glad to be reunited with you."

"No race for me...For a while...So...How did it end up with the Sheriff?" Asked the vehicon.

"He survived his wife wrath...Barely. It took 10 men to stop his wife from beating him. I think he'll try to have his revenge one day." Said Albert.

"Good. Next time...I'll show him what I can do." Said the vehicon.

"You'll only cause trouble." Said Albert.

"I know..." Said the vehicon.

"Let's go home. It's really late." Said Albert.

"I agree. I need to recharge peacefully in our home." Said the vehicon.

Albert got off the chest of his friend who transformed into his car form. Albert went inside and they rolled back into the garage.

They weren't aware, but somebot was observing them. It was Cliffjumper who saw the car. He knew immediately that it was a vehicon. He wondered why he was there. Only one thing passed in his processor, he had to wait to be sure it was a vehicon before destroying it. He was also wondering why he was with a human, if he was really a vehicon. He didn't see transforming and he didn't want to be spotted by the humans as Optimus orders. He will wait and see before warning his leader.

* * *

AC: A short epilogue to the first mini Arc.

The next Mini Arc will be the Arc where you will learn the name of the vehicon.

Chapter 10: Spotted.

Chapter 11: Hard fight.

Chapter 12: MY NAME IS...


	11. Chapter 10: Spotted

AC: Here's the beginning of the next mini arc when the vehicon will have his name.

The following one will be the relationship development between Albert and Eve, with the help of the vehicon who somehow knew more about woman and charming than Albert himself.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Spotted**

Two weeks have passed since the moment they were reunited and their life was starting to become a routine. A routine that they both loved and don't want to change it.

The routine was simple. When they day come, Albert started with his usual breakfast while the Vehicon continued recharging or consuming some energon depending on what he needed the most. Albert then talked with his father for a while before the garage opened. Then, Ema came five minutes in advance and she prepared herself for the job. When they were ready, they started working on the cars that needed to be fixed with the best of their ability and also with the best of their knowledge.

Ema and Albert were very complementary in their job and even the vehicon noticed it. He saw Albert who had the practice knowledge on how to fix a car and the manuals method learned by his father. Ema possessed more theory knowledge with some practice. She had developed a strong observation when fixing cars and she could see some problem that Albert and his father failed to see sometimes.

Sometimes, the hands of Albert and Ema touched and they both turned a little shy suddenly. The vehicon noticed it when it happened in front of him and he searched on the internet what that meant, and he would smirked if it was possible. It wasn't since he wore a mask and he was also in his car form. He couldn't smirk even if he wanted too.

During that time, the vehicon, with the help of Albert, manage to help him with the connection of the internet and he often watched some show that he loved and also some cartoon and anime. He wasn't interested in cartoon or anime with too much violence, his real life and his past with the deception was far enough for him for a few vorns. He watched mostly romance anime that had a strong plot and some cartoon with mostly humor and try to contrast with his more careful and cowardly personality. He tried to watch mostly Shoujo in anime. He always tried to manage to evade some show where some character die, he found it too much traumatising. When he watched Puella Magi Madoka Magica, he was trap by the opening when he reached episode 3. It didn't make him sad when he saw them; it made him shiver in fear. He was afraid of death itself and he wasn't sure if he would get over it one day.

When it was time to eat; Albert was always with the vehicon, when they weren't alone they were just enjoying the moments to be with each other's. When they were alone, they talked about a few things. It was then that Albert talked about something the vehicon didn't want to talk about

Albert talked a little about the afterlife a few times when they were alone; the vehicon always changed the subject. He knew that he had no place with the Allspark. He had an artificial spark and it didn't give him a place for when he will be offline. He will surely disappear...Although, deep down, if he couldn't join the Allspark, he would want to follow Albert to heaven and be forever with him.

After this, it was back to the usual business until they were closed. Ema returned to her home, since she wasn't living in her own house or apartment yet before waving good-bye, and having an awkward look at Albert who was also nervous. The vehicon felt love in the air. He wasn't too sure what to think of it, but he knew he couldn't intervene in any way in this. It was just the beginning; without the oversize body changing like in anime and the weird eyes. It might work out the same way as him and his lovely Mustang he only saw during the race. Shining with her renewed paint and even cleaner than before. He thought that Mustang was a little naughty, which he liked.

It was then supper for Albert and his father. Then, it was Albert and the vehicon time together in exclusivity. The nights, it was their nights. It was the moment he loved the most. He rolled with Albert inside of him in the street of the city and sometimes watching a movie together at the Open Theater when there was something good.

When the vehicon was over the kidnaping situation, he started to participate in the races once again with Albert as the driver. He was glad that the sheriff was punished by his wife...Which seemed worse than Megatron himself...Somehow.

After this, it was the best moment for the vehicon when he didn't need to obtain energon, they move to their spot. He was in his robot form and he was lying on the ground, watching the stars shining in the dark blue sky with Albert on his chest plate, always just over his artificial spark. It was his best moment because every time, his artificial spark felt so warm in him and made him believe that he had a real spark. The stars were always beautiful and they were never at the same place as the Earth moved around the sun. It was also perfect since it was their moment of true intimacy and where he was his real self...Physically of course. It was also the moment he moved his body and walked. They never talk at those moment; words were useless unless it was time to return home. This night was an exception.

"Vehicon...I have a question." Said Albert on his chestplace. He moved his head backward to look at his friend faceplate when he lifted it.

"What is it?" Asked the vehicon.

"I was wondering if you have found out what will be your name?" Asked Albert.

"...My name...Not yet." Said the vehicon. Now that he thought about it, he knew that he wanted a Latin name that meant something to him. He needed something he will be important to him so he would hold his ground to protect his name and his identity. He closed his optic and he thought about it. "I'm getting closer. I think I'll have one eventually. I hesitated on a few...Too much to enumerate."

"That is good. Once you will have your name, I know how I'll call you my friend." Said Albert.

"Yeah." Said the vehicon chuckling a little.

They both looked in the sky. The moon was full that night and they couldn't put their gaze off it. The moon was at the moment where it was the bigger and shined the stronger on this desert.

The next day was a day off. They didn't know what the next day will break this routine.

**The next day**

Both Albert and the vehicon were rolling in the city and they watched the life in the town. It was a calm and sunny day, a little cooler than usual in this town and everyone enjoyed it, with suns cream or their skin turning red. It was a tranquil day in Jasper.

That was until the vehicon felt some energon coming at his direction. He knew now that there was something following him. The speed it was moving only told him that it was a Cybertronian. He didn't know if it was an autobot or a decepticon, but he knew he wouldn't want to know. He'll be offline in neither case. Although, he preferred it was an autobot, he knew they wouldn't attack in plain sight and with a human with him. He didn't plan to use Albert as a hostage, but it was just because they were together. He watched behind him for a while until he saw the source of it.

It was Cliffjumper in his car form rolling discreetly after him. The vehicon didn't panicked since it was rolling at a slow pace. He knew he was only watching him in case he did something wrong. He knew he had nothing to worry about until they are in a quiet zone with no human. That was until the moment they quit Jasper. The vehicon looked to his right and he passed in front of a house. He didn't know back then, but it was the house of June and her son Jack. For him, it was an ordinary house, but in the future, those two will be involve in the war.

The vehicon looked behind him and he saw that he was still after him.

"Albert...We have an autobot on our tail." Said the vehicon.

"Which one?" Asked Albert.

"Red Dodge Challenger with the horns on it." Said the vehicon.

Albert looked in the mirror and he saw it following in a safe distance.

"Do you think he'll try something?" Asked Albert.

"Not now." Said the vehicon. He then detected another energon source. He didn't know which the other one was.

"There is another one in front of us." Said the vehicon. "Hang on. I'll try to evade being spot by the other one or caught up in the middle."

Albert nodded and the vehicon turned to the left and he accelerated a little. He was still at the speed limit, but he didn't slow down anymore when he was turned to the left or right with a good control on the street.

"You're good at driving." Said Albert.

"True...I don't see the autobot anymore...But the other one is now after us." Said the vehicon. He looked behind him and he saw what he looked like. He was identical to him. "Another."

"Another what?" Albert.

He looked behind him and he saw it. It was another car identical to his friend rolling after him.

"Another vehicon." Said Albert.

"You can say one of my thousand twin brothers...Minimal. He's a troopers type." Said the vehicon. "He will not let me go. I'll go outside of the city where I'll try to talk this out. Albert...I'm sorry for the trouble we are in now."

"Do not worry." Sad Albert. "Do...Do you think he communicated with his base?"

"No...The decepticon doesn't care about us unless we are numerous or we are traitor." Said the vehicon. He didn't know he was even more right now that Starscream was in command.

He continued rolling until he exited the town and he reached the desert. He rolled to an isolated place. He accelerated and he stopped near a place he could hide.

"Albert...Get out now before he saw me and hide behind the rock." Said the vehicon to his friend.

He opened the passenger seat and Albert moved out as fast as he could. When he was out he hid behind a rock while his friend transformed into his bipedal form.

The other one did the same. Albert looked at it and he was 100% identical to him. The difference he saw on the vehicon is that his body didn't show any expression compare to his friend even when he first saw him. He appeared lifeless like a real machine.

He walked closer to his friend and he stopped at a certain distance.

"Why didn't you answer my call?" Asked the vehicon with a similar, yet different voice to Albert now that he knew his friend. His vehicon friend had a very light accent when he spoke that gave him more personality than this neutral one who had no accent. He could tell the difference easily between those two identical vehicon.

The vehicon knew why the other and lifeless one was speaking in English. No vehicon know how to speak the Cybertronian since no one was interested in showing them the way. They only program them with the knowledge of English since it didn't ask time and effort for the vehicons who will anyway day faster than real Cybertronian...And they didn't have a real spark and it was easier to let them be offline.

"My communication system is broken." Said his friend to the other one. "I can't contact anyone." He tried to be like the other one, but his body showed emotions and also that he was nervous.

"Why didn't you try to communicate sooner?" Asked the vehicon.

"..." The vehicon had to find an answer fast.

The two vehicon and Albert didn't notice, but Cliffjumper was near there and he was watching them. He knew something was going on and he had to figure out what is going on right now. He looked at those two and he decided to wait and see what was happening.

"I couldn't find a way." Said the friend of Albert.

"I know you were absent for a while. I also know that the chip you had is broken...How did it happen? Tell me the true...Because you know what a lie means." Asked and warned the other vehicon.

Albert friend was now venting a little nervously. He didn't know what to do now and he was only winning time by speaking to his twin. He wondered how it will end now.

* * *

AC: Waouh. I made this chapter in two hours. I'm impressed with myself. The last 1 000 words were done in 40 minutes. I was motivated with this chapter.

I'm starting to love my characters and especially the vehicon. I know that he will have a companion/pet eventually, but that will be when I reach season two of the show.

Chapter 11: Hard fight.

Chapter 12: MY NAME IS...


	12. Chapter 11: Hard fight

AC: Here's the chapter 11 of the story. It is a chapter with a verbal fight and the first part of the battle.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hard fight**

"I do not want to repeat again." Said the vehicon to the friends of Albert. "How did the chip broke?"

"...During a fight...Optimus Prime fought me in a dangerous fight. He gravely injured me and that is how my chop broke." Said Albert friend. "I barely maintain myself online."

"...Did you glitch?" Asked the other vehicon.

"Hum...What do you mean?" He asked to his copy.

"You said: « He gravely injured me »." Said the vehicon. "You were damage, not injured. That is a wrong term." He said it with a suspicious voice.

"Sorry...I said something wrong." He said. He forced himself to remain calm.

"If your chip and your communication system were broken...Why didn't you contact us?" Asked the vehicon.

"I couldn't find a way to contact anyone." Said Albert friend. "I do not know any other way."

The decepticon didn't really trust that fact.

Cliffjumper was hiding and observing the conversation. He wasn't sure what's going on, but he felt that it was becoming an interrogation and the one being interrogated felt like he was guilty of disobedience or treason. He wasn't sure if he was seeing a vehicon betraying Megatron or even possible for one of them to betray them. He wondered if it was an act or a trap, but his processor told him that there is no chance they could do an act.

He saw the interrogator moving closer to the other one and he pointed his claw on his chestplate and made him back away. Albert friend backed away. The other one touched a very sensible part that only vehicons knew. He took his distance and he looked at him.

"What is that?!" He shouted to the decepticon.

"It's easy to contact the Nemesis even without the communication system. Soundwave would pick you up easily." Said the decepticon emotionless. He had an artificial spark mostly incomplete that putted him with little emotion.

"...Well..." He found nothing to reply and the other one moved closer.

"You...You are a traitor." Said the vehicon. He putted his hand on his helm, but he didn't have time to contact the Nemesis that Albert vehicon friend changed his right hand into a blaster and he fired the side of the helm of the one who side with the decepticon. He knew where to aim since they all built the same way. "You dear fired me!"

"I will not let you contact the Nemesis! I will not return there and be executed there! I...I refuse to go offline that way with all the ignorance I still possess and leaving those I hold dear behind!" Shouted Albert friend.

"You betray Lord Megatron and Lord Starscream; he's our only ruler and **your** ruler!" Shouted the other vehicon. He finally showed an emotion and its fury.

"Megatron isn't my lord anymore!" Replied the other. "What about Starscream?! Forget about it...I will not return to the Nemesis! I have allegiance to no one! NO ONE!" He screamed.

"It is time that I let you remember what is your true place traitor! You will be offline anyway, but you will know what you were like any of us! You are like me...A drone! We are not here to think! Only our leader and superior think!" Shouted the other one.

"Shut up." Said Albert friend who didn't want to hear that.

"That's what you are! That what we all are! You cannot forget this! We are created and manufactured in a factory! We are not really Cybertronian. We are their drones who obey to their leader without asking questions." Said the decepticon.

"No...I am not a drone." Said the other vehicon with less strength.

"Yes you are. We are all the same...We do not have an identity. We are a collectivity who only obeys Lord Megatron. We are nothing more and never will. This is why we are online and we will be offline at the will of our lord." Said the other vehicon to the traitor.

"No..." He could have replied more easily to anyone else except another Vehicon. The reason was that he saw his own face on them and it was always harder to reply to them. It was as if he was telling himself all this in front of a mirror.

Albert was there and he listened to this. He tried to remain hidden, but he had enough. Even if he might die, he cannot let anyone else insult his friend.

"Now that you remember who you are, I will-" The decepticon was cut by a scream.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Albert.

The human came into view. His friend looked at him with his optic and he gasped. He knew now that his life was in danger.

Cliffjumper saw this and he also gasped. He saw a human suddenly appearing and walking by the side of the vehicon being verbally attacked and glaring at the other one. He wanted to contact Optimus right now, but he heard what the other one said about wanting to be in no faction. He wanted to be a neutral. Cliffjumper knew that Optimus will not let him wanted around. He saw how the human and the vehicon reacted and he knew there was a bound...One which Optimus might decide to destroy to keep their existence a secret.

The vehicon who worked for the decepticon looked at Albert and he said nothing. He glared at him with his optic.

"A stupid organic." He said surprised.

"I SAID SHUP UP! You!" Albert only had hatred in his voice against the other one. He didn't mind that he had the same faceplate than his friend. "You dear insult my friend! You say that he is a drone with no identity! That his life is decided by someone else! YOU ARE WRONG AT EVERYTHING!" Screamed Albert. "He is not a drone! He is my friend and I will not let anyone insult him for that. About this no identity, you are telling an obvious lie! He is my friend, he made choice by himself, he has a personality that made him different than anyone else. Identity is forged by life! Everything he lived gives him the identity no matter what you are saying or believing. Lastly...No one has the right to decide who will live and who will die! Not even you!" He pointed his fingers at the decepticon without fear and hesitation.

"You...You're in a worse case than I thought. You are not a drone...You are a defect drone who choose a human as his lord. No...Your artificial spark is defective! You are not working strait. You are a mutant among us who must be offline. You are a defect from the start." He said.

Albert friend, after the speech of Albert that comforted him heard that, he snapped. He charged at his other self and he tackled him and he crushed him on the ground.

"I AM NOT A DEFECT! I AM NOT A DEFECT!" He screamed with all that he had in his vocaliser.

He raised his servo and he punched the faceplate of the other one. The decepticon pushed him away and he made him felt on the ground, his front part of his body first. He then gave a kick with his pede on the middle of his backplate. He grunted furiously and he did a turn and he gave a low kick and made the other one fall.

Albert knew he would only get in the way now and he ran to his cover and he watched the battle from this distance, he knew he couldn't encourage him or the other one might try to aim him to hurt his friend spark.

Cliffjumper watched the fight and he knew he should and shouldn't enter in the fight. He should to stop the fight and evade more humans to discover them by the loud fight. The reason he should act was that the fight was personal and he felt it was ideological. He will only hurt the vehicon who said that he wasn't a defect if he helped him. Cliffjumper knew how much he hatred when someone fought in his own personal fight.

They were both on their pede and they were just punching or kicking each other's. Albert friend, despise being angry, didn't want to offline his twin while the other one didn't checked himself and he realised now that his cannon weren't working so he had no choice but to fight with his fist. The vehicon tried punching the decepticon, but he blocked him. He countered against Albert friend with three punches at his tank (Stomach). His tank section had three dents on his metal place. The vehicon backed away and he felt that he wanted to purge, but he kept his energon in his tank and he charged again. He gave a high kick, which was blocked. The decepticon countered with a punch at the faceplate and he dented the part under the optic. The vehicon had enough and he grabbed the hand. He gave a kick at the decepticon chestplate and crushed the metal without internal damage. He then lifted him on his flank plate and used the momentum to crush him on the ground. He then gave three punches at the side of the decepticon faceplate.

The decepticon grabbed his two servos and he gave attacked with his knee plate right in the middle of his pelvis section; right over the plate that covered his spike.

The vehicon putted his servos over the very painful place and he moved away from the decepticon who stood up and he charged. He tackled him and he crushed him on the ground. The ground had some damage and the back of the vehicon too.

"You are a defect. I'm overpowering you. You didn't use your average against me!" Shouted the decepticon to his twin.

He moved his servo and he putted it on his chestplate and he started to pull.

"You don't need this defect spark anymore." Said the decepticon.

He pulled the chestplate.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" The vehicon screamed in pain and couldn't stop. It was horribly painful to be turn and when his inside might go outside. His arms were immobilised and his pede couldn't reach the vehicon siding with Megatron.

Albert watched this and he let a few tears. He wondered if he will be killed that way. They were together for so little time.

"FIGHT MY FRIEND! FIGHT!" Screamed Albert.

He tried to fight, but he couldn't do anything at all. He debated himself and the pain was getting worse. His chestplate couldn't resist for long now and he will be offline.

"I hope you realise...That you will die as a defect vehicon who thought and stupidly believed that he was unique and was someone. You weren't you are a nameless drone line any vehicon." Said the decepticon.

The other one heard that and something inside of his spark seemed to explode. He wanted to be online. He wanted to live and be with Albert, but Primus might want him dead. His vision started to fade away and his processor started to show a few things to him. This is when something in his spark lightened even more than before. Something awoke in him and he had an illumination, but it might be too late now.

**To be continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this short chapter. The next one will be longer, don't worry.

Chapter 12: MY NAME IS...

This will be the chapter where the vehicon will finally have his name.

It's not Steve.


	13. Chapter 12: MY NAME IS

AC: This is finally the time to discover the name I picked for the vehicon since the Prologue. I took my time before giving his name since it's plot purpose and represent in a way the entire story.

* * *

**Chapter 12: MY NAME IS...**

Albert friend still felt his chestplate being pulled and he knew his spark will soon fly out of his body if he didn't do anything. He couldn't speak anymore; his voice box glitches too much for this. The metal made a horrible sound and it was singing his death in a bad way. One thing passed in his processor.

_I want to live. I have so much to discover and to do. I'm not a drone...I'll show him! _Shouted the vehicon in his processor.

The vehicon used all his power and injected from his tank more energon than usual. It gave him an extra strength and he freed his arms from the decepticon. He then used his servos to grab the arms of his copy and he crushed with his servos until he let go of his sternum plate. He then threw him away. His voice box functioned well once again. The circuitry returned into place thanks to the nano machine. He also pressed his chestplate to put it back in place. He deactivated his pain receptor while he putted it back.

The decepticon stood up and he looked at him.

"You think you can beat me? You are a defect...How did you found more power than your drone body could handle?"

"Keuf...You do not know me well enough. My friend is right. I'm not a drone. I'm not a drone anymore...No...I **NEVER** WAS A DRONE! I'm **me** and that what it matter. With my friend by my side, I know I could be what I always wanted to be and not be what Megatron wants me to be! I'm **not** a servant! Neither a slave of Megatron. I'm **not** a defect! One the opposite, MY PROCESSOR AND ARTIFICIAL SPARK IS MORE COMPLETED THAT YOURS! I'm the closest one from a real spark. I finally truly realised it at the moment I was going to be offline. I will not be offline. I'll survive this war by staying out of it. I'm no traitor...**I reached** **illumination**." Said Albert friend to the other vehicon.

"You are malfunctioning and delusional. You are a nameless drone like me and-" He was immediately cut.

"I AM NOT A NAMELESS DRONE AND NEITHER A DRONE. I'M A CYBERTRONIAN BEING! I HAVE A NAME! I KNOW WHO I AM! I'M UNIQUE! MY NAME IS ANIMA!" He screamed with all the power his voice box possessed.

**MY NAME IS ANIMA...My name is ANIMA...Anima...**

His voice echoed in the desert and Jasper city heard the scream. Cliffjumper too and he knew that the fight needed to end now. The decepticon backed away and he pointed his fingers at him.

Anima felt the moment he screamed his name to be completed, truly completed. He felt that he was only him now. He felt as if he was reborn. He never knew how much of an impact the fact you held a name meant. It meant everything to a being, even if they are not aware of it.

"This human corrupted you...I'll offline him before your turn!" Shouted the deception.

He knew where Albert was. He took a stone and he was ready to throw it at Albert.

"NO!" Screamed Anima. He pointed his blasters and he fired at the chestplate.

He made a bull eyes and the chestplace and it pierced the spark chamber and the artificial spark. The body felt backward when he was offline.

Anima vented fast before he walked at the direction of the vehicon. He looked at it and his spark crushed in him. He felt like he saw himself, executed with a blast right through his spark. It was wrong and painful for him. He immediately turned away at the direction of Albert.

"Albert?" Asked Anima. He wondered if he scared him by showing his strength. He never fought in front of him.

"I'm here." Said Albert showing himself and walking at the direction of his friend.

Anima kneed before him and he picked his friend. He raised him at the height of his faceplate and he looked at Albert who gave him a smile. Albert then putted his hands on the faceplate of his friend and rested his head below his optic.

"I shall call you Anima then my friend." Said Albert. "Thank you for saving me...And I'm glad you stood in your belief."

"..." Anima closed his optic. "I couldn't have done it without you. If you haven't defended me...I might let me be offline when he said I was a drone...Which I was created for." He added sadly. He opened his optic. "No...Which I thought I was created for. No...I never was a drone...Neither him...But he never realised it or never accept it."

"You are greater than a drone by your own will." Said Albert.

Anima then detected the energon from Cliffjumper. He turned around and he saw the autobot showing himself. He ended the contact from his friend and moved it by his side.

"Cliffjumper...Back away!" Shouted Anima. He raised his left hand and turned it into his blaster. "I am not a decepticon anymore and I will not hurt anyone."

"I know." Said Cliffjumper. "I saw the entire fight."

He walked at the direction of Anima without showing hostility. Anima still aimed him.

"How should I trust you? You offline so many of my twin." Said Anima.

"You were firing first." Said Cliffjumper with a small smile.

"Oh...Right." Said Anima nervously.

"Listen...I have to give a report to my leader about this." Warned Cliffjumper.

"Optimus...No! You can't tell him anything!" Shouted Anima.

"Sorry, but I have to listen to Optimus orders. I already should have intervene in the fight and brought you there, but it was your moment." Said Cliffjumper.

The vehicon said nothing and he dropped his helm. He couldn't fight with Anima on his servo and he was a little burnout from his fight against a twin.

"What's going to happen to us?" Asked Albert.

"I do not really know. Optimus wants us to be hidden away from human eyes by the orders of this country." Said Cliffjumper. "I can guess that you human will be moved away from here and transported somewhere else for your own safety and the vehicon will be put in prison until he is trusted enough to wander around the base. It is my guess."

The vehicon looked at him.

"I will not accept this option!" Shouted Anima.

"Me neither! You can't do this!" Shouted Albert.

"It is the orders I have and I stated only a possibility." Said Cliffjumper. "I state the worse that come in my processor...Without my partner Arcee raging about all this."

"What are the probabilities that we will be separated?" Asked Anima.

"...Honestly...High." Warned Cliffjumper.

"Then I don't want anything to do with you." Said Anima with a hint of desperation of Cliffjumper used brute strength. "I refuse to be separated from my friend...I became so much more because of him."

The autobot looked at them and he said nothing. Albert was agreeing with the vehicon. He looked carefully and he saw their bond; a strong and powerful bond that refused to even crack. He knew how horrible it is to shattered a bound since he saw his partner Arcee struggling with the death of Tailgate. He didn't want to think it was his fault he broke a powerful bond of friendship. He knew it since Anima, appearing and action reluctant about killing his brother, in a way, didn't hesitate when his human friend was in danger. It wasn't a partnership, it was friendship.

Cliffjumper knew that the right thing was disobedience.

"You win." Said Cliffjumper. He felt joy coming from the vehicon even without having a face. "I have a proposition. If you do not cause any trouble...I promise I won't say anything about your existence to the autobot and Optimus Prime." Said Cliffjumper. "I'm not happy to do this...But I cannot break this bond."

"...THANK YOU!" Screamed the vehicon happily. His blaster turned back into a servo. "I PROMISE I WON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE!"

"Screaming might be one of them." Said Cliffjumper.

Anima calmed immediately.

"Thank you for letting us stays together." Said Albert. "I don't know if I could have an excuse about disappearing and/or losing my car."

"No problem." Said Cliffjumper. "But...I also want you to have a contact on my channel...Anima."

"A comlink contact...Mine isn't working anymore..." Said Anima.

"Oh..." Said Cliffjumper. "I need a connection if I want to help you if there is a time of need."

"Well...You can have a contact with my Blackberry." Said Albert.

Cliffjumper nodded and they made contact.

"If you need me, call me. It's a channel only between you and me." Said Cliffjumper. "I'm here if you caused trouble or you are in trouble. We should go now."

They all nodded.

The two Cybertronian transformed into their cars and rolled their separate way. Albert was in Anima.

"Well...I'll have to fixe you so you'll be clean and undented." Said Albert.

"Yes. I'm glad you'll accept to nurse me." Said Anima.

"I'm not a nurse. I'm a car mechanic. I cannot nurse you and give you everything you needed." Said Albert laughing lightly. "You're okay? After fighting a twin brother who insulted you...I thought you'll be down."

"...I'm not. Not after what you said. My spark is stronger now thanks to you." Said Anima. He realised that he didn't say artificial spark, but he didn't correct himself. "My last doubts are now gone. You are the best thing that happened in my existence."

"I'll be your best friend if I don't try to let you find something better Anima...Anima...What does that mean?" Asked Albert.

"It's a Latin word that means Life. That's what I hold dear...Not just mine...Yours too...No...What everyone should hold dear. The life of ours...and the others." Said Anima.

"Right." Said Albert agreeing with him.

They rolled back to their home.

**Meanwhile: Autobot base**

Cliffjumper was alone on his berth and he was thinking about the deal he made. He had second thought now. It wasn't about the vehicon dishonesty. It was more about their safety. What if Soundwave saw them? No one could be sure if he saw them or not. He knew he was there. Where Megatron is...His loyal silent warrior is always behind him...The shadow of the lord.

Optimus entered into his quarter.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Cliffjumper.

"No. I wanted to know what happened outside. You just returned and tell Ratchet that there was nothing wrong in this garage." Said Optimus.

"I checked the vehicle. It wasn't a vehicon, but a coincidence." Said Cliffjumper.

Optimus looked in the optics of Cliffjumper to check if he was telling the true. He wasn't sure himself. Cliffjumper was good at lying and he leaved no sign on his body. He also forced himself not to be cocky or he'll be spot out.

"Then why are we still detecting energon from the garage?" Asked Optimus. "And...Sometime disappearing?"

"...I don't know. Maybe there is a place where some energon is contained." Suggested Cliffjumper.

Optimus talked with him for a while and he found out nothing else. He walked away from Cliffjumper quarter and returned to Ratchet. He was still uncertain.

Cliffjumper looked at the door and he said nothing.

"I just lie to a Prime." He said. "Don't you two make me regret this."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this second mini arc.

Next: It's a mini arc about the relationship between Albert and Ema.

Chapter 13: I saw you differently.

Chapter 14: Anima the dating expert. (Don't ask how.)


	14. Chapter 13: I saw you differently

AC: Sorry for the time I took some time. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: I saw you differently**

A month passed since the deal with Cliffjumper. Anima and Albert knew he kept his word after a few days. Anima didn't detect energon signature around him and he was finally calmed. He felt secure. During that month, nothing happened that was centered on him and he was fine with it. When something happened to him, except for being friend with Albert, it was often bad. Anima was in a good mood. He would say that his life was perfect.

On the other hand, he noticed that Albert was getting weirder and weirder. He was still a hard worker and he was focused on his job and making sure that he was clean. The weird moments were always around Ema. Every time Albert and Ema were alone together, he felt Albert more...sweaty and also nervous. He noticed the phenomenon and he knew one thing. He was in love with Ema or had a serious crush.

Albert had some trouble talking to Ema now. He could sometime hesitate to say something or failed to say a word. It was laughable and often, Anima had to force himself not to laugh...Until they were alone the two of them during the night. Anima wasn't evil when he laughed; it was just a pressure that became unbearable for him when he said some stupid things.

Anima was alone in the garage for a while now. He didn't move or say anything. He watched on internet the show Gravity Falls and he took mental note of the tips given in the show. He found in interesting and funny. He then heard the door opening and he saw Albert walking in. His cheeks were red and he was once again sweating.

"Albert...Do you need help?" Asked the vehicon who knew what that was about.

"No...I'm fine. I just need to cool down." Said Albert.

"I don't think that can calm your...attraction for Ema." Said Anima.

"What?! Please...I don't feel...That much for her." Said Albert.

Anima didn't say anything, but he would have expressed his scepticism and his doubts with his body and his face place if he could...But he was a vehicon and he couldn't show those expressions.

"My friend...Your face is telling everything I need to know about it." Said Anima in a lightly teasing tone.

"What do you know about love?" Asked Albert.

"A lot...I develop it with Mustang." Said Anima.

"She didn't talk back to you compare to Ema." Said Albert. He moved left and right.

He stopped when the door opened and Ema walked by his side.

"Hi Albert...What's going on with you?" Asked Ema.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-oth-th-th-ing..." Said Albert.

Ema looked at him and she was then angry.

"Did they sheriff threaten you? Because we will not hesitate to make him pay." Said Ema.

"No..." Said Albert shaking his head.

"Also...Why were you talking to your car about not talking back compare to me?" Asked Ema.

"W...Well...Nothing." Said Albert. "I need some fresh air."

He then ran outside for the rest of his pause. Ema sighted and she looked at Anima.

"If only you could talk. You could tell me what is wrong with him." Commented Ema worried for his mental health.

Anima could talk, but he could not give up this secret or he'll be in trouble. He watched her sitting on his hood carefully and looking outside.

"I wonder if he's sick." She asked to herself silently.

_You cannot possibly imagine what he has. He is suffering of an illness called love. The symptoms are OCC behavior followed with a sweating body like he had done the Olympic by himself in team sports, followed by a regression in the oral language ability and intelligence to finally, having the psychological urge to run away. _Said the vehicon in his processor. He looked at Ema. She stood up and she walked away.

If Anima was completely honest, he was a little jealous. He didn't thought he would be, but he was. Ema was starting to take a lot of place in the mind of Albert and he often talked about her beauty and strength when they were in their alone time. The conversation was too much focused on her and it annoyed him a little. It was mostly because it was a spiral where he couldn't get out. He wondered if Albert will be back to normal.

Albert was outside and he breathed fast. He felt so stupid to run away from his friend who was a girl. He felt stupid to be afraid of her, when he didn't hesitate to shout against a giant robot that was hurting his friend. He also befriends a giant robot who is now Anima. He wasn't afraid of street racing. He was brave enough to fight back against the sheriff...But he only wants to hide when he was with Ema.

Every time he saw her, his heart beat faster. He only felt his heart beating like he was running when he was only working under a car. When she was near him, he felt like he was on fire. He felt the heat of the sun on his skin...Only by looking right at Ema.

He looked at his watch and he saw that it was soon time to continue his job. He wondered for how much longer he would be able to continue without trouble.

He remembered that it all started when they were on their mission to rescue Anima. He might be ignoring it at first with his relief and the fighting between Anima and his twin no...One of his many twins. After a while, the life became regular without anything big happening to Anima. Then, he started to be nervous around Ema with his heart and his body burning up. He thought about what Anima said and maybe he was right. He might be in love with her. He wondered if Ema thought the same, he could guess not. She didn't have anything similar to him. She didn't show anything physically, so he could guess she felt nothing for him.

He then returned to his work. He didn't have time to think anymore.

After her shift was over, Ema walked outside and she sat in her car. She looked behind and she thought a lot about it. She watched more carefully Albert during the afternoon. She saw that he was sweaty and nervous when he was with her. She closed her eyes and it then clicked in her mind.

_That boy has a crush on me. _Ema smiled when she thought about it.

She realised it and she wondered if she felt the same way. She liked Albert with his sweet personality and his kindness. She also liked him for his passion for cars and also they share a common job they both loved. It was some similarities. She found nothing about it that pissed her off.

"Hum...Maybe I'll say yes if he asks." She said.

Anima rolled outside with his friend in him when she said that. Albert didn't hear it, but his audio receptor heard it. He then rolled away.

Ema looked at the car.

She closed her eyes and wondered if she felt the crush. She knew she had.

She thought about him quite often. She often praised him to her friends and they all asked a few times if she had a crush on him. She didn't felt her chest painful or her heartbeat increasing. She knew that she wasn't a girl who showed her emotions quite often and when it came to love, she was a blend girl. She wasn't transparent at all. She then decided to return home. There was nothing else anyway.

**Night**

It was their night, the moment when the two friends were together. Anima rested on the ground with his friend on his chestplate. He looked at his friend who was once again talking about Ema.

Anima wanted his processor to be intact. He decided to act like any stereotypical psychologist and only looked like he was listening.

"She gave me a beautiful smile when I passed her they screwdriver." Said Albert.

"Okay." Said Anima.

"She is the best when it comes to repair the motor system." Said Albert.

"Yeah." Said Anima.

It then entered into circle. Albert said something about Eve and Anima always said okay. It continued that way until the vehicon had enough.

"Albert..." Said Anima.

"Her eyes shine-" Albert was cut.

"Albert!" Shouted Anima.

"Hum...What?" Asked Albert.

"Can you stop talking about Ema please?" Asked Anima a little annoyed by him.

"Why?" Asked Albert.

"You never stop talking about her for a while Albert." Said Anima still annoyed, but he soften his tone.

"...Sorry." Said Albert feeling a little guilty.

"...It's alright. I know you love her and you want to always talk about her, but you need to stop daydreaming about her and take actions." Said Anima. "Just like me and Mustang. You had to confess and ask her on a date."

"...What?! I...I...don't like her that much." Said Albert nervously.

"That's the worse lie my processor ever recorded. It's even worse than the pitiful excuses Starscream always made to Megatron. His sparks was on the line." Said Anima chuckling at the memories.

"...I...Yeah." Said Albert. He looked away for a second. He then turned on himself. He looked more easily the faceplate of his friend. "You're right. Smarter than you let it look." He then chuckled. "I'm so stupid to hide something so obvious."

"Yeah my friend...Albert...Are you going to ask her out?" Asked Anima unsure.

"...I'm too scared to try." Said Albert. "I also know nothing about dating."

"Then you could let me help you dating her. I know a few things about charm and romance." Said Anima with a superior tone.

"...You...Know about that?" Asked Albert.

"More than you...From what you are claiming. I can help you to ask her out and what to say on a date." Said Anima.

"..." Albert laughed lightly. "What could a giant robot know more about dating than a human?"

"...I connect myself to the internet and I find the information's incredibly fast. I also have emotions and compassions. So...I can put myself a little at your place and I can understand someone else when he is scared because I can feel it too. So...Do you need my help?" Asked Anima after giving his little explanation without hesitation. It was all true after all.

"Am I desperate enough to ask a giant robot to help me in asking her out and on a date?" Asked Albert to himself.

He said nothing for a few seconds while the vehicon knew the answer.

"Yes. I'm that desperate...and scared." Said Albert looking at his friend.

"Alright...Now that it's over...What do you want to talk about?" Asked Anima.

"Well-" Albert was cut by his friend. He turned on his back when he was about to answer.

"Anything except Ema please. My processor had enough of it." Said Anima.

Albert didn't take it in a bad way. He then talked about some soap to clean him inside.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 13. I have some trouble to write it.


	15. Chapter 14: Anima, the dating expert

AC: Sorry it took a while, I had a writer block and I finally manage to overcome it.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Anima, the dating expert**

It was Saturday night. Albert and Anima were together in the small hill as usual. Albert was tapping on the chestplate of his friend nervously. He was wondering if a catastrophe will occur. They said nothing for a while; they already finished talking for the plan tomorrow.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Albert asked his friend nervously.

"Of course it will work. I know it will. It's bullet proof." Anima said nothing for a second. "Unless she is a bitch, but Ema isn't one of those."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah. My friend. You just need to relax and not be nervous when you ask her out. You won't be alone in this. I'll be with you since you are driving me."

"That's reassuring and worrisome at the same time."

"Why?" Anima asked surprised.

"Reassuring since you are here to help me. Worrisome if I fail and you want to laugh at me." Albert explained to his giant friend.

"I won't laugh at you. I promise."

"You better not break it. Because you know juice is sticky."

"No! Not the sticky stuff in me. I never had it and I never want." Anima said. He didn't want that to happen with he raised his voice box.

"I won't," the human reassured him.

"Good. I will do everything for you plan to succeed just like me and Mustang."

Albert said nothing. He was worried now since he brought up Mustang again. Albert corrected himself, the Mustang.

Albert saw the claw moving at him and he gave a small punch on it.

"We are friends. I'll stick with you even if you failed." Anima said. "I don't need to make a promise for that."

"That is true. Me too." Albert said with a smile.

"You already did."

**Sunday afternoon**

Today, no one was working at the garage. Albert rolled with Anima at the direction of Ema house afternoon. He had a few things to prepare before asking her out. Anima saw Albert extremely nervous and he said nothing. He knew it would only worsen the situation. He waited for him to calm down. They knew the address as Ema said it once.

They reached the house and it was a big one. Albert and Anima watched it.

"That's a big house." Anima said.

"I know. She's rich, but I wasn't expecting her to live in an extravagant house. We are in Jasper; it's not really a place for house this big." Albert commented.

"We are not really in the town."

"I know. Anyway, I'll have to enter in the gate and ask her out. Her parents will surely be against it."

"With what I look like, they will think you are a potential choice. Your clothes are also good enough to impress them."

"Yeah. I have to wear some more expensive clothe just to pass over her parents."

"That's why you have regular clothe close by when you've got the lady. You know Ema doesn't care for appearance. Alright. Before we enter, you remember the plan?"

"Yes. Confidence, try to say words and ask her in place where you can be close."

"Good. Also, I'll give you some message texts when I see you hesitating or getting a little nervous."

"Thanks."

"Now go in there and ask her out."

"Y-yeah." Albert said nervously.

His face turned red and his body was covered in sweat. Anima activated the air conditioning so his friend didn't overheat. Anima then rolled near the gate to enter in the house. He opened the window for Albert who was a little too nervous to do it.

"Click on the ring bell." Anima said.

Albert moved his finger closer, but the gate opened before he could do it. He saw just outside Ema looked at him with a smile. She was wearing her usual clothes, not a dress like he expected. He found her perfect being herself, even if she looked a little like a boy.

"What are you doing here?" Ema asked.

"E-Ema!" Albert shouted nervously. "Plan isn't working," he whispered to Anima.

"No. It's great. You don't have to pass by her parents. She's an adult anyway. Ask her out now." Anima encouraged him.

Albert tried to say it, but another question came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?"

Anima face palm in his processor.

"I saw you with the cameras and I came here. Something wrong must happen if you came here." Ema replied. "Why is your face red?"

"Ask her out already Albert." Anima whispered.

"Red! Well...I don't know." Albert answered.

_Primus. Give him a miracle. _Anima prayed in his processor.

Ema giggled and she smiled at Albert.

"If you have something to say, say it already." Ema asked impatient. She crossed her hands and she was expecting something.

Anima saw it and he knew why she was that way.

"Albert. She's waiting for you to ask her out. She wants you to say it: « Ema, will you come to a date with me». "

Albert heard Anima and he called all his courage.

"Ema...W- *Deep breath* Will you go out with me? As a date!" Albert asked.

Ema looked at him. She heard his voice shaking in fear. She knew he was afraid of her answers. She wanted to tease him about it and made him wait for the answer, but she couldn't. He didn't deserve this and she didn't need to play with him before answering. She was sure he'll have a heart attack.

"Of course I'll go out with you." Ema replied with a smile. "We should go already before my parents try to come here."

Ema entered in Anima and they drove away as the gate closed. They said nothing for a while, Anima couldn't speak with him directly and Albert was too nervous to say something. Albert called his courage.

"I'm glad yo – you accept." Albert said nervously.

"You're welcome. So, where are we going?"

"I – I thought we should g – go to a restaurant and tonight, watch a movie in the open theater." Albert replied nervously.

Ema looked at him and smiled.

"The classic one."

"Oh. Well-"

"I'm perfectly fine with it. I don't have high expectation in a date, to unfair for a boy." Ema said.

Anima knew Albert was a lucky man.

"It's pretty nice when you are inside your car." Ema commented.

"I know. It's your first time inside too." Albert replied.

"You are lucky to found it and that no one reclaimed it."

"I know." Albert said. She had no idea how Anima almost be reclaimed.

Ema touched the dash and moved her hand on it.

"It's well made."

Anima purred when his dash was patted. He and Albert gasped at the same time when they realised what happened.

"Did – Did I just hear your car purring?" Ema asked.

_Oh no. She just heard me purring. Do something Albert! _Anima said in his processor.

"No. Must be the engine. It made sometime a sound like that." Albert replied.

Ema saw his nervous smile with his eyes not facing her. She decided to let it go.

"Okay."

"Ema?" Albert asked.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you have high expectation with boys?" Albert asked curiously.

"I don't want to be too difficult. What they offer isn't really that important." Ema replied. "Also, many boys asked me out before."

"Many boys?" Albert asked a little jealous and depress.

"Yeah. Although, you are the first one I said yes for a date." Ema finished.

Albert smiled inside. He felt so lucky she said yet.

"We are here." Albert said.

They stopped near a restaurant. It wasn't an expensive one.

"It's perfect." Ema commented with a smile. "I hate chic restaurant. Just not my style."

Albert cried of joy when she wasn't looking and when she turned around, he cleaned his face before she saw it. They then entered in the restaurant and obtained a table outside, in range of Anima.

"Go for it my friend." Anima commented.

Anima watched the date. It was going well. Albert wasn't really nervous anymore and spoke more casually with Ema. They were talking and smiling of any subject coming in their mind. Albert was a good listener and he wasn't bore. Anima knew it was one average he had over masculine stereotype.

_You are very good Albert. You don't really need me in the end. _Anima commented in his processor, proud of Albert.

Eventually, food came and they started eating. It was also at the moment they were out of subject. They ate silently and Anima watched it. He sent a text message to Albert.

Albert heard his blackberry ringing and he looked at it. He saw the message.

Anima text support: Ask her questions about her love for race. She's a street racer like you. Also maybe about her mechanic passion. You know her enough about her interest.

"Ema?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Why did you become a street racer during the night? Sorry. I should explain my reason first."

"It's alright, I was wondering it too." Ema replied.

"I'll start. I street race because I'm a little jackass sometimes. Street racing was the way I'll express it than doing more dangerous stuff. I love the feel of speed."

"You don't show it that much. I love it because I always feel free when I broke some law. I'm not about to do drastic thing, but I love the speed and the freedom I felt compare to my home. It's also why I became a mechanic. I loved cars and how they work. I think I love them too much if I'm saying if their doctor." Ema joked about it.

Albert laughed a little. He was doing that a little with Anima. Except that Anima called him a nurse.

After diner, they rolled to the open theater.

"Which movie do you want to see?" Albert asked.

There was either a romantic movie or an action movie.

"I want one with explosion." Ema replied.

"Alright." Albert replied.

Anima was expecting a romantic movie for a date. He was so sure of it, but he was glad he asked Albert to play safe and let Ema chose. Anima was also glad it was an action movie because he didn't like that much romantic movie, all the drama and the interface in a car, he found it nasty.

During the movie, Albert held the hand of Ema and he felt her soft brown skin. He felt shy once again and when he looked at Ema, she was also blushing.

_Oh Albert. You won her heart. Congratulation. _Anima said in his processor.

When the movie ended, they never kiss each other's. Anima was wondering why it didn't happen. He could only guess the battle and the explosions of the movie were capturing their attention, or that holding hands was almost too much for both of them.

They rolled back to Ema house when it was over. They were both blushing and it was getting hot in the car. The air conditioning was one and Anima discreetly increased it for both of them. Anima stopped near the gate. Ema looked at Albert.

"You know. It wasn't what I was expecting." Ema told him.

Albert looked down, nervous. He felt her hand on his chin and she moved his head at his direction.

"It was perfect." Ema finished.

They didn't say a word; they both moved their head at the same time and shared a kiss on their lips. For both of them, it was like they were in heaven. It was shining, beautiful and their soul illuminated. Their cheek turned red, their body became hotter and their eyes closed imagination what the contact felt even more.

They broke the kiss at the same time. They said nothing for a while until Ema opened the door.

"See you tomorrow at work. Don't hesitate to call me for another date." Ema winked him before returning home.

When she was gone, Anima drove back home. Albert said nothing, he wasn't completely there.

"Albert? Buddy?"

Albert didn't reply to him for a minute before he came back from heaven.

"What?"

"You're back my friend. You were really somewhere else right now."

"You have no idea how the kiss was. What happen after?"

"She loved you. She told you: « Don't hesitate to call me for another date ». Who's the lucky one? You."

"I know. It's all thanks to you and your plan."

"Who's the dating expert?"

"You." Albert replied. He decided to path the dash and Anima purred again.

"Albert. There will be one important rule from now on in a date."

"What is it Anima?"

"No interface in me." Anima warned. "I know you male let out some living sticky stuff."

Albert coughed. "Sorry. You took me by surprise." His face turned red. "Let's go home. The date tired me."

"I know." Anima replied.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of this chapter.

Chapter 15: Love = Sharing secrets.


End file.
